The Last Shinobi
by Uzumaki Hatake
Summary: Pada perang dunia shinobi keempat, seluruh shinobi dari lima negara besar telah gugur di tangan Uchiha Madara. Naruto Uzumaki memenangkan pertarungan terakhir melawan Uchiha Madara dan menjadi shinobi terakhir. Bermaksud menggunakan jutsu ruang dan waktu yang belum sempurna untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan merubah takdir, Uzumaki Naruto Justru terlempar ke ruang dimensi lain.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Shinobi

**Author** : Uzumaki Hatake

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto & Highschool DxD WASN'T mine**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Rated** : T semi M

**Genre** :: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship

**Pair** : Naruto U. x Rias

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

**Summary** : Pada perang dunia shinobi keempat, seluruh shinobi dari lima negara besar telah gugur di tangan Uchiha Madara. Naruto Uzumaki memenangkan pertarungan terakhir melawan Uchiha Madara danmenjadi shinobi terakhir. Bermaksud menggunakan jutsu ruang dan waktu pengembangan dari hiraishin yang belum sempurna untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan merubah takdir, Uzumaki Naruto Justru terlemparke ruang dimensi lain.

.

.

**A/N : **Saya Author baru jadi maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata, ini adalah fic pertama saya yang terinspirasi setelah selama ini hanya menjadi pembaca di dunia FFN dan menginginkan sesuatu yangbaru dengan menjadi seorang Author. Semoga para Senpai nantinya dapat membantu saya dalam membuat fanfic.

.

.

Notification :

" Abcd " = percakapan

" _Abcd "_ = percakapan dalam hati.

**Abcd = **Jutsu / Tehnik

.

.

. . . Enjoy The Story . . .

.

READ and REVIEW

.

.

.

Chapter 1

**' _Prolog '_**

_._

Di sebuah daerah yang dulunya adalah tempat yg sangat indah di penuhi rerumputan hijau dan bermacam bunga yg indah di pandang tetapi tempat itu sekarang sudah berubah layaknya kuburan, tanah berubah menjadi gersang warna hijau digantikan oleh warna merah pekat yg mengeluarkan bau amis, tubuh-tubuh shinobi yg telah kehilangan nyawanya tergeletak di mana-mana.

Ya tubuh shinobi dari aliansi dari kelima negara besar yang berusaha mengalahkan seseorang yang telah menyebabkan semua ini. Seseorang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang legenda Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Madara yang kini telah mendapat kekuatan baru yg hampir menyamai seorang Rikudou Sennin sang pencipta dunia shinobi, setelah ia menjadi jinchuriki dari Juubi.

Saat ini hanya tersisa dua orang di tempat tersebut, dua orang yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam peperangan besar ini. Namun dua orang tersebut memiliki penampilan dan kodisi yang sangat berbeda.

Orang pertama adalah seorang pria berambut putih panjang dengan dua tonjolan yang menyerupai tanduk di kepalanya, membawa sebuah tongkat dan terdapat sembilan bola hitam padat yang mengelilinginya.

Dua buah bola matanya memiliki pola riak air dengan dengan Sembilan tomoe. Ya, dia telah menyempurnakan matanya.

Dia mendapatkan mata Rinnegan yang kedua setelah membunuh obito yang telah disadarkan Naruto dan Kakashi dan akhirnya memihak serta membatu aliasi shinobi.

Penampilannya saat ini mirip dengan Rikudou Sennin. Dia adalah Uchiha Madara, jinchuriki dari juubi, sang legenda klan Uchiha dan menjadi Dewa Shinobi bersama dengan Hashirama senju sang Hokage pertama.

Sementara itu orang yang kedua memiliki kondisi yang sangat berbeda. Orang yang kedua adalah Naruto. Rambut pirang jabriknya yang berantakan tampak semakin berantakan. Bajunya compang camping dengan banyak robekan di sana.

Saat ini dia tidak lagi dalam mode bijuunya setelah kyuubi atau kurama berhasil ditarik keluar oleh Madara. Lalu, matanya yang dulu berwarna biru shappire sekarang telah digantikan dengan warna merah menyala dengan pola bintang segi enam dan di tengahnya terdapat pola shuriken dengan tiga kaki yang saling terhubung (mata EMS sasuke dan Mangekyu Saringgan Obito).

.

.

**' _Flashback '_**

" uhuk . . . uhuk . . . Naruto mendekatlah aku ingin berbicara denganmu " tampak Obito yang tengah sekarat dengan bola mata Rinnegan yang tak lagi melekat di mata kirinya karena diambil paksa oleh UchihaMadara.

" Bertahanlah Obito aku pasti aku pasti akan menyelamatkan dan menyembuhkanmu ", kata Naruto.

" Tidak Naruto, waktuku sudah tiba. Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu yang telah menyadarkanku. Sekarang ambillah mataku ini dan juga mataku kiriku yang ada pada kakashi, dan transplansikanlah dengan mata sharinggan yang kau terima dari sahabatmu Sasuke karena mataku ini akan sangat membantumu " , ujar obito.

Ya, saat ini naruto sudah mentransplantasikan mata EMS yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya setelah sebelumnya Sasuke dan Kakashi lebih dulu gugur di tangan Uchiha Madara.

" Selain itu dengan matamu yang sekarang aku tak yakin kau bisa mengalahkannya setelah dia mendapatkan dua buah Rinnegan. Namun jika kau menambahkan mataku ke mata Ethernal Mangekyu Sharingganmu, kau akan memiliki mata Fumetsu Mangekyu sharinggan, yang merupakan hasil penggabungan dari tiga mata sharinggan. Walaupun aku belum tahu bagaimana keadaanmu nantinya, namun aku yakin dengan mata itu kau mampu mengalahkan Madara " , Tambah Obito yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan berada di ujung kematiannya.

" Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan mentransplantasikan matamu pada mataku , Obito . . . " , ujar Naruto.

" Terima kasih Naruto, aku percayakan semuanya padamu dan kalahkanlah Madara, sepertinya waktuku juga sudah habis " , ujar Obito penuh harap kepada shinobi yang mengingatkannya dengan dengandirinya di masa lalu. " Ya, kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku " , Ucap Naruto_._

" _Rin . . . . Tampaknya aku akan segera menyusulmu, Namun aku sudah menemukan orang yang akan meneruskan harapan dan cita-cita kita " , _ tambah obito dalam hati.

Dan dengan itu Naruto telah mendapatkan mata sharinggan Obito dan menggabungkannya dengan EMS dari sasuke.

**' _Flashback Off '_**

_._

_._

" ha ha ha . . . " , Terdengar suara tawa dari Uchiha Madara.

" Bagaimana sekarang bocah? Aku sudah membunuh semua orang kecuali dirimu. Kau yang berkata akan melindungi teman-teman dan orang-orang berharga bagimu ternyata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungi mereka " . Saat ini dia tengah menyeringai melihat lawan-lawannya yang telah berguguran dan mati di tangannya dan hanya menyisakan satu orang musuh dengan kondisi fisik dan mental yangmemprihatinkan.

Bagaimana tidak, di depan matanya sendiri Naruto melihat teman-temannya dan para shinobi yang lain dibantai dengan sadis. Teman-temannya dari rooky 11, kelima kage, Obito, Kakashi, para shinobi aliansi dari lima Negara, semuanya sudah mati.

Banyak diantara mereka yang mati dengan sangat mengenaskan, bahkan dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak utuh bahkan nyaris tidak dikenali lagi, dan juga organ-organ tubuh yang sudah berserakan tidak karuan di tanah yang sudah berwarna merah.

Bahkan para Hokage yang dibangkitkan dengan Edo Tensei pun bukan lawan dari Madara dan telah di segel kembali olehnya.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Bagaimana ini . . . , aku telah gagal melindungi semuanya. Aku telah gagal mememenuhi harapan mereka. Sekarang mereka semua sudah mati. Ini semua salahku . . . , ini semua salahku . . . . Jika saja aku lebih kuat dan melindungi mereka, mereka pasti saat ini masih hidup.

Tidak, peperangan ini masih belum selesai. Teman-teman dan yang lainnya pasti masih berharap agar aku bisa mengalah mengalahkan Madara dan mengakhiri perang ini. Aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku harusbisa mengalahkannya.

Walaupun semuanya telah mati dan kyuubi sekarang sudah tidak bersama denganku lagi, setidaknya aku harus bisa mengalahkan Madara. Dengan kekuatan yang telah diberikan oleh Sasuke, Obito, Kakashi sensei, Tou-san dan yang lainnya, aku harus bisa mengalahkannya. Ya, aku harus mengalahkannya, aku harus bisa mengalahkan Madara.

" Sekarang bagaimana bocah? Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja dan mati di tanganku dengan tenang. Dengan begitu kau bisa mereka yang telah mati mendahuluimu." Ucap Madara dengan nada meremehkan.

" Aku tidak akan menyerah Uchiha Madara, dengan kekuatan yang telah mereka semua berikan padaku aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu. Dan membalaskan kematian mereka, dengan begitu kematian mereka tidak akan sia-sia. " Ucapku dengan yakin walau masih dengan sedikit rasa ragu di hatiku untuk bisa mengalahkannya setelah melihat kekuatan gila yang Madara tunjukkan.

" ho ho ho . . . . Apa kau yakin bocah? Dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang, aku sudah setara dengan dewa. Saat ini aku sudah tidak terkalahkan. Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja dan menerima takdirmu sebagai orang yang telah gagal. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalakanku, bahkan dengan semua kekuatan yang telah diberikan mereka semua kepadamu." Ucap Madara.

Ya, walaupun saat ini kekuatannya sudah setara dengan dewa, dia pasti masih bisa dikalahkan. Seperti dulu yang pernah dikatakan Itachi, _'Tidak ada jutsu yang sempurna, setiap jutsu pasti ada kelemahannya' _, begitupun dengan Madara dia pasti masih bisa dikalahkan karena tidak ada orang yang sempurna di dunia ini.

Dengan mata yang telah diberikan oleh sasuke, Obito, dan Kakashi sensei, serta ingatan tentang ninjutsu dan fuinjutsu yang yang sebelumnya ditransferkan oleh Tou-san dan juga yang lainnya, aku pasti masih bisa mengalahkan Madara.

Sekarang aku harus melakukan itu

**Naruto POV End**

.

_._

Kini sebuah pusaran cakra nampak mulai terbentuk di tangan kanan Naruto. Pusaran itu semakin membesar hingga seukuran tubuh Naruto dengan disertai pusaran angin yang membentuk seperti sebuah shuriken raksasa.

" Terimalah ini Madara . . . ' **Fuuton : Cho Odama Rasen Shuriken** ' " , naruto lalu melemparkan jutsunya tersebut kearah Madara.

" Ha ha ha . . . seranganmu itu akan percuma saja. Dengan mata Rinnegan ini akan menyerap jutsu mu dan seranganmu akan menjadi sia – sia" , ucap Madara setelah melihat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.

Namun . . .

" **Amaterasu** " , ucap naruto pelan.

Perlahan darah mengalir dari mata kirinya. Tidak hanya itu saja, kini perlahan dari pusat pusaran cakra yang ia lemparkan tersebut mulai tampak api berwarna hitam yang berkobar – kobar lalu mulai menyebarhingga ke ujung shuriken anginnya.

" apa …!" ucap Madara yang terkejut.

" Namun itu semua tetap akan percuma saja " , tambah Madara yang mulai sadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

Kini jutsu Naruto semakin bergerak ke arah Madara. Dan ketika jutsu tersebut sampai tepat di depan Madara dan akan mengenainya, tampak muncul sebuah lingkaran tak kasat mata yang seolah melindungi tubuh Madara dari jutsu tersebut dan kemudian menyerapnya.

" Sudah kubilang bahwa serangan mu akan percuma " , ucap Madara dengan sombong.

Namun tiba – tiba muncul naruto tepat di belakang Madara. Ia menggunakan jutsu hiraishin yang ia peroleh dari ingatan yang diberikan oleh Tou-san nya dan muncul tepat di belakang Madara pada Segel Hiraishin yang sebelumnya telah ditinggalakan oleh Minato dan melakukan sebuah hand seal rumit.

"Aku tau bahwa dan yakin bahwa kau akan menyerap jutsuku Madara . . . namun aku sengaja melakukan nya sebagai sebuah pengalih perhatian. Saat kau sedang terfokus dengan jutsuku aku berteleport ke sini dan . . . " Ucap Naruto yang ada di belakang Madara dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangan nya ke punggung Madara.

" **Fuinjutsu : Tsuki fuin **"

' _Fuinjutsu : Segel Bulan '_

Tiba – tiba dari perut Madara muncul sebuah lingkaran berwarna hitam dan kemudian dari lingkaran tersebut keluar cakra juubi dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak dan terhentikan kemudian cakra tersebut seakan – akan tertarik kearah bulan yang tampak bersinar dengan cahaya yang berwarna merah kekuningan.

Setelah cakra juubi tertarik seluruhnya ke bulan, kini pada bulan tersebut terdapat sebuah tulisan kanji 'segel' berwarna hitam dan kemudian tulisan tersebut menghilang beserta dengan cahaya merah kekuningan yang tadi sempat bersinar terang.

Kini juubi telah kembali tersegel di bulan seperti yang dulu pernah dilakukan oleh Rikudou Sennin. Sementara itu itu kini Nampak seorang Uchiha madara yang sekarat di atas tanah selayaknya seoang jinchuriki yang kehilangan bijuunya.

Namun Madara masih sadarkan diri.

Walaupun saat ini sedang sekarat namun ia masih hidup dan tidak langsung mati. Mungkin dikarenakan daya tahan tubuhnya yang meningkat setelah menggabungkan darah Uchiha dan sel Senju dalam tubuhnya.

Kini ia mencoba berdiri dengan mata Rinnegan aktif yang memandang tajam kearah Naruto. Tampak kemarahan tersirat dengan jelas dari tatapannya.

" Kurang ajar kau bocah, akan kubalas kau. Berani beraninya kau mengambil dan menyegel juubi dari tubuhku. Namun aku masih memiliki Rinnegan. Dengan mata ini aku membunuhmu." Ucap madara dengan amarahnya.

" **Amaterasu** " , kini Naruto kembali mengucapkan sebuah jutsu.

Darah segar lagi – lagi mengalir dari matanya. Kemudian api hitam tiba – tiba muncul di kedua mata Madara dan membakar mata Rinnegan. Lalu kemudian api tersebut semakin membesar dan membakar seluruh tubuh Madara.

" Aaaaaaakh . . . ." teriak Madara yang kesakitan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Madara kini sudah tak sadarkan diri dan kehilangan nyawanya. Dan kini Madara telah benar – benar mati bersama dengan lenyapnya mata Rinnegan dari dunia ini untuk selama - lamanya. Sebuah mata dewa yang membawa kehancuran.

Saat ini di tempat Naruto, kini ia tampak kelelahan. Setelah ia menyegel juubi dengan beberapa cakra dan tenaga yang masih tersisa dari tubuh Uzumaki nya. Ia perlahan mengusap darah segar yang membasahi pipinya.

" hah . . . hah . . . hah . . ." suara Naruto yang kelelahan.

Naruto POV

Sekarang, Madara telah benar – benar mati. Aku berhasil mengalahkannya. Minna aku menang, Tou-san, Obito, Kakashi sensei, sasuke, teman – teman aku telah menang. Aku berhasil mengalahkan Madara.

Namun . . . sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Saat ini hanya diriku lah yang tersisa. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa – siapa lagi. Dan sekarang aku hanya hanya sendirtian di sini. Selain itu waktuku juga sudah hampir habis. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan mati, setelah kehilangan kurama.

Apakah ini adalah perdamaian ?

Ada ini adalah perdamaian yang selama ini aku dan Obito cari?

Apakah ini perdamaian yang yang diimpikan oleh Nagato dan Jiraya Sensei?

Tidak.

Ini bukanlah perdamaian. Ini bukan perdamaian apabila hanya aku yang menikmatinya sendirian. Dan juga sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Dan tidak akan ada yang merasakan kedamaian ini.

Aku tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Saat ini aku masih hidup, aku masih bisa melakukan sesuatu. Ini masih belum berakhir.

Ah aku ingat sekarang. Jutsu itu, jutsu yang tengah dikembangkan oleh Tou-san. Fase akhir dari Hiraishin namun belum sempurna. Sebuah jutsu perpindahan ruang dan waktu.

Dengan jutsu itu aku mungkin bisa melakukan lompatan ruang dan waktu ke masa lalu dan merubah takdir menyedihkan saat ini. Dan mungkin aku masih sempat untuk mencari bijuu di sana agar aku tidak mati. Ya, aku harus mencobanya. Dari pada aku harus mati tanpa mencoba melakukan apapun.

**Naruto POV End**

**.**

**.**

Kini tampak Naruto yang tengah berdiri dan memegang enam buah kunai Hiraishin. Kemudian ia melemparkan keenam kunai tersebut ke enam arah, membentuk segi enam dengan Naruto berada di tengah dan sebagai pusatnya.

Lalu sekarang Naruto melakukan sebuah Hand seal yang rumit dan juga panjang. Setelah selesai ia berucap

" **Jikukan** **: Rokkaku Fuin** "

' _Jikukan : Segel Segi Enam '_

Tiba – tiba dari ke enam kunai hiraishin tersebut, muncul sinar berwarna kuning dan saling terhubung dengan kunai – kunai yang lain. Lalu di tanah yang dipijak oleh naruto muncul gambar segi enam berwarna kuning dengan kunai – kunai Hiraishin tadi sebagai sudutnya.

Dengan perlahan tubuh Naruto dimulai dari bagian kaki terhisap ke dalam segi enam tadi. Setelah tubuh Naruto terhisap dan menghilang seluruhnya, cahaya kuning yang tadi sempat bersinar sekarang mulai meredup dan menghilang. Menyisakan hamparan tanah kosong yang telah menjadi tempat pertarungan besar para shinobi yang mencari satu hal yaitu Kedamaian, meskipun dengan kedamaian berdasarkan konsep pemikiran mereka masing – masing.

.

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat

.

Di sebuah tempat dengan banyak pohon di dekat sebuah gereja tua yang tidak terawat dan telah ditinggalkan, terlihat dua orang wanita yang tampak kelelahan. Wanita pertama memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah memakai seragam perempuan sebuah sma, sedangkan wanita yang kedua memiliki rambut berwarna hitam yang diikat pony tail yang diikat dengan sebuah pita berwarna orange dan memakaian pakaian seorang miko. Mereka berdua memiliki sepasang sayap hitam seperti kelelawar di punggung keduanya.

Keduanya tampak terdesak dengan sekitar dua puluh lima orang yang memiliki sayap burung aneh berwarna hitam yang ada di punggung mereka. Mereka semua tampak menyeringai melihat dua gadis tadi yang dalam kondisi terdesak. Sebelumnya kedua gadis tadi telah bertarung melawan sekitar seratus dari orang – orang tersebut, dan masih menyisakan dua puluh lima orang.

Namun nampaknya kedua gadis itu akan kalah setelah mereka mulai kehabisan tenaga.

" Bagaimana kondisimu Akeno?" Tanya gadis yang berambut merah kepada temannya yang bernama Akeno.

" Aku tidak apa – apa Buchou, namun aku mungkin tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sendiri Buchou? Kita harus segera membantu Issei dan yang lain untuk menyelamatkan teman gerejanya " balas Akeno.

"Kondisiku tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirimu. Dan kau benar , kita harus segera membantu Issei, namun jika terus begini kita bisa mati." Ucap orang yang tadi dipanggil Buchou yang nantinya kita ketahui bernama Rias.

" Ha . . . ha . . . ha . . ., lihatlah kondisi kalian yang menyedihkan ini adik dari Maou Lucifer dan Putri dari Baraqiel. Kalian ternyata sangat lemah, kalian tidak ada apa – apanya jika dibandingkan dengan mereka.

Kalian benar – benar memalukan, lebih baik kalian mati di tangan kami sekarang." Kata seorang pria yang memakai pakaian hitam ala detektif yang diketahui bernama Dohnasek yang nampaknya merupakan pemimpin sekelompok orang yang merupakan lawan dari dua gadis tadi.

Kedua puluh lima orang tadi kemudian menciptakan masing – masing sebuah tombak berwarna putih yang terbuat dari cahaya dan bersiap untuk di lemparkan kearah dua gadis tadi dan membunuh mereka.

Saat itulah tiba – tiba dari atas langit, muncul sebuah symbol segi enam berwarna kuning. Dari sana muncul seseorang yang memakai pakaian orange dengan lambang pusaran air berwarna merah di punggungnya, memakai celana hitam, menggunakan hitae ate bergambar daun dan pusaran air di dahinya, serta memiliki rambut berwarna pirang jabrik. Dia adalah Naruto yang telah melewati dimensi ruang dan waktunya.

Naruto jatuh dan mendarat tepat di tengah – tengah antara dua kelompok tidak berimbang yang tengah berseteru tadi.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Dimana aku ini? Apa aku telah kembali ke masa lalu? Tapi tampaknya aku bukan berada di Konoha atau di Negara Shinobi lainnya.

Selain itu ada banyak orang aneh di sini. Di belakangku ada dua orang wanita dengan sayap seperti kelelawar yang tampak sedang kelelahan sementara di depanku ada banyak orang dengan sayap seperti burung berwarna hitam.

Di mana aku ini? Aku berada di tempat yang asing. Apa ini semua karena jutsu yang kugunakan belum sempurna?.

**Naruto POV End**

**.**

**.**

Tiba – tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan pemikiran Naruto.

" Sedang apa kau di sini manusia rendahan. Manusia lemah sepertimu mungkin lebih baik mati saja." Ucap pemimpin kelompok bersayap burung hitam.

" _Apa – apa an orang itu, bicaranya sangat kasar dan juga sombong _" batin Naruto.

" Baiklah mungkin lebih baik aku membunuhmu dulu sebelum aku membunuh mereka. Sekarang terimalah ini!" ucap Dohnasek.

Kemudian ia melemparkan sebuah tombak yang tadi dipegangnya ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Naruto yang sangat kelelahan dan hampir sekarat setelah pertarungan besarnya melawan Madara dan kehilangan kurama dari tubuhnya, menyegel juubi, serta melakukan lompatan ruang waktu, tidak bisa bergerak unduk menghindar. Sehingga terpaksa dia harus menggunakan kekuatan matanya.

" **Kamui **" ucap naruto pelan.

Tombak cahaya yang tadi bergerak kearah naruto semakin dekat. Namun naruto tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Dohnasek yang melihat itupun hanya menyeringai.

" _lemah "_ ucap dohnasek dalam hati.

Sementara itu dengan Rias " _Siapa orang itu? Dari mana dia datang? Sekarang dia dalam bahaya. Sial, aku tidak sempat menolongnya_." Batin Rias.

Saat tombak tadi mengenai Naruto, Tombak tersebut hanya menembus tubuh Naruto seperti hantu. Semua yang melihat itu pun sangat terkejut.

" apa_! Sepertinya dia bukan manusia memiliki kekuatan yang aneh. Aku akan mencobanya lagi_." Batin Dohnasek yang terkejut.

" _Bagaimana Tombak itu hanya lewat begitu saja? Siapa sebenarnya kau ini? _" batin rias yang tak kalah terkejut.

Naruto masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan belum bergerak.

Sementara itu Dohnasek kembali membuat tombak cahaya dan melemparkan nya lagi namun kini dengan diikuti oleh para anak buahnya. Namun sebanyak apapun dia mencoba, hasilnya tetap sama. Tombak – tombak itu hanya menembus tubuh Naruto begitu saja.

.

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Mereka semua terus – menerus menyerangku. Untung saja aku mempunyai tehnik ini. Terima kasih Obito. Dan tampaknya orang – orangyang menyerangku tadi adalah orang – orang yang jahat dan dua orang di belakangku adalah lawan mereka.

Sebelum aku mencari tahu tentang dunia aku harus mengalahkan mereka dulu dan juga sebelum aku mati karena kehilangan bijuu. Namun cakraku tinggal sedikit lagi mungkin aku hanya bisa menggunakan satu jutsu lagi.

Baiklah aku akan mengguakan teknik katon Sasuke. Semenjak aku memiliki Sharinggan, aku sekarang juga bisa menggunakan katon.

**.**

**NarutoPOV End**

**.**

**.**

Naruto lalu melakukan hand seal dan meletakkan kedua tangannya didpan mulutnya dan berucap

" **Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu **"

Sebuah bola api ukuran sangat besar langsung keluar dari mulut Naruto dan menuju kearah kelompok pasukan Dohnasek. Sebagian besar dari mereka tidak sempat menghindar dan terbakar hingga habis, hanya menyissakan sehelai bulu hitam yang jatuh dari tempat mereka semula. Kini hanya tersisa tiga orang dari kelompok Dohnasek.

" _Hebat, dia bisa mengalahkan banyak dari mereka hanya dengan satu serangan_." Batin Rias

" _Ara . . . ara . . . dia hebat sekali, pertama serangan lawan hanya menembus tubuhnya, sekarang ia menunjukkan serangannya yang hebat. Fu. . . fu. . . fu. . . ternyata dia sangat sadis dan juga . . . tampan " _ batin akeno yang terpesona oleh kesadisan dan ketampanan Naruto.

" Sekarang kesempatan kita Akeno, Ayo serang mereka yang masih tersisa " , ucap Rias setelah melihat kesempatan yang terbuka.

" Ha'i buchou " balas Akeno.

Akeno langsung menggunakan sihir petirnya yang langsung membuat salah satu musuhnya lenyap dan hanya menyisakan sehelai bulu hitam.

Sementara Rias menggunakan Power of Destruction nya untuk menyerang Dohnasek dan seorang anak buahnya. Dohnasek dan anak buahnya pun langsung mati dan lenyap.

Sementara itu, terlihat Naruto yang kini tengah duduk di tanah dan bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Nafasnya tersengal – sengal, dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Ia ter batuk – batuk dan darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya, saat ini ia tengah sekarat.

Rias dan Akeno yang telah selesai dengan lawan – lawan mereka pun langsung menghampiri naruto untuk melihat keadaannya serta mencari tahu tentang idntitas orang asing yang telah menolong mereka.

Namun saat mendapati Naruto tengah sekarat di bawah sebuah pohon.

Mereka pun mulai panik. Mereka mulai mendekati naruto. Rias berjongkok tepat di depan Naruto sementara Akeno ada di sampingnya.

" Hei Kau, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Rias yang panik melihat keadaan dari orang asing yang menolongnya dan Akeno.

Naruto belum menjawab, saat ini keadaannya benar – benar buruk. Ia merasa saat ini adalah waktunya untuk mati dan pergi menyusul teman – teman nya.

Sepertinya ia gagal untuk mewujudkan impiannya dan juga impian semua teman - teman nya. Sebuah kedamaian sejati yang bisa ia nikmati bersama semuanya. Bersama Obito, Nagato, Gurunya jiraya, Teman – teman nya di Konoha, Tou-san nya, bahkan juga Kaa-san nya. Iya, saat ini ia teringat dengan Kaa-san nya.

Saat pertama sampai di tempat ini dan selama pertarungan dengan orang – orang tadi ia sekilas melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna merah yang hampir sama dengan rambut milik Kaa-san nya Kushina.

Itulah kenapa saat ini ia sangat merindukan sosok Kaa-san yang hanya pernah ia temui sekali saat ia mencoba mengendalikan cakra kyuubi.

Kini saat ia tengah sekarat, sosok perempuan berambut merah itu mendatanginya dan menanyakan keadaannya.

Kemudian dengan tangan yang bergetar, Naruto mencoba untuk menyentuh rambut berwarna merah dari perempuan yang saat ini tengah berada di depannya_. _

Setelah menyentuh rambut merah itu, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Naruto dan membasahi pipinya. Setelah itu ia berkata dengan lirih sebelum nafas terakhirnya

" Kaa-san "

. . . . . .

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Apakah naruto akan benar – benar mati?

Bagaimana reaksi Rias setelah bertemu dengan naruto dan yang naruto ucapkan tentang dirinya?

Tunggu di Chapter Selanjutnya….

.

.

Minna-san, sekian Chapter satu dari fic pertama saya. Mungkin agak lebay dan jelek ya. Jadi harap maklum, karena saya author baru di sini jadi belum terlalu bisa dan menguasai dalam membuat fan fic. Tapi

saya akan tetap berusaha yang terbaik.

Untuk itu mohon REVIEW nya sebagai bahan evaluasi untuk ke depan nya dan agar fic ini menjadi lebih baik.

REVIEW PLEASE

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Shinobi**

**.**

**.**

**Author** : Uzumakai Hatake

**Disclaimer** :: Naruto & Highschool DxD WASN'T mine

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Rated** : T semi M

**Genre** :: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship

**Pair** : Naruto U. x G. Rias

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

.

.

**Summary** : Pada perang dunia shinobi keempat, seluruh shinobi dari lima negara besar telah gugur di tangan Uchiha Madara. Naruto Uzumaki memenangkan pertarungan terakhir melawan Uchiha Madara dan menjadi shinobi terakhir. Bermaksud menggunakan jutsu ruang dan waktu pengembangan dari Hiraishin yang belum sempurna untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan merubah takdir, Uzumaki Naruto Justru terlempar ke ruang dimensi lain.

.

.

Notification :

" Abcd " = percakapan

' _Abcd '_ = percakapan dalam hati.

**Abcd = **Jutsu / Tehnik

.

.

**Selumnya Author akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan**

**Q: Apakah mata sharinggan naruto bisa dinonaktifkan seperti Uchiha pada umumnya atau permanen seperti kakashi?**

**A: Mata sharinggan naruto tidak bisa di nonaktifkan, jadi seperti punya kakashi**

**Q: kenapa naruto mencoba ke masa lalu jika pada akhirnya akan mati juga?**

**A: Karena naruto mencoba untuk mencari bijuu untuk disegel ditubuhnya agar tidak jadi mati, mungkin dari bijuu yang belum memiliki jincuriki (contoh : Hachibi atau kyuubi yang sebelum disegel). Dan kenapa tidak dari juubi saja? Karena juubi terlalu kuat jadi tubuh naruto tidak akan mampu, serta juubi sudah disegel di bulan. **

**A/N maaf kalau ada yang salah.**

**.**

**.**

. . . Enjoy The Story . . .

READ and REVIEW

.

.

Kini saat ia tengah sekarat, sosok perempuan berambut merah itu mendatanginya dan menanyakan keadaannya.

Kemudian dengan tangan yang bergetar, Naruto mencoba untuk menyentuh rambut berwarna merah dari perempuan yang saat ini tengah berada di depannya_._

Setelah menyentuh rambut merah itu, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Naruto dan membasahi pipinya. Setelah itu ia berkata dengan lirih sebelum nafas terakhirnya,

" Kaa-san "

. . . . . .

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Kini tampak Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri di bawah pohon. Rias yang berada di depannya tampak bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto sebelum kehilangan kesadaran. _'Kaa-san…?', _batin_ Rias. _Namun melihat keadaan orang asing yang telah menyelamatkannya, Rias langsung menghiraukan pemikirannya tadi dan memeriksa keadaannya.

" Sepertinya dia masih hidup, tapi keadaannya sangat buruk, energinya juga sangat lemah. Mungkin sebaiknya kita menolongnya dulu, Akeno." Ucap Rias. "

Sepertinya memang begitu Buchou", balas Akeno yang berada di samping Rias.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membawanya ke ruang klub dan mencoba untuk mengobatinya." Ucap Rias. "Tapi Buchou, bagaimana dengan Issei dan yang lainnya?" ucap Akeno dengan nada khawatir. "Mereka pasti baik-baik saja, untuk sekarang kau bantulah mereka dulu. Setelah aku mengobatinya aku pasti segera menyusulmu" jawab Rias mencoba menenangkan Sahabatnya.

"Baiklah Rias, aku akan pergi lebih dulu. Pastikan kau mengobatinya dan segera menyusulku, aku sangat penasaran dengan manusia yang telah menyelamatkan kita."

"Ya, aku melakukannya."

Setelah itu Akeno pergi menuju ke dalam gereja, kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di bawah kaki Rias dan juga Naruto, lalu mereka pun menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

Di dalam gereja

.

Saat ini terlihat Issei, koneko, dan kiba yang melawan puluhan exorcist dan malaikat jatuh yang menjaga gereja tersebut. Sementara itu Asia, gadis gereja yang coba diselamatkan oleh Issei karena malaikat jatuh yang mencoba mengambil sacred gear nya, kini telah tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai.

"Asia!" Teriak Issei. "Ha ha ha … dengan ini aku akan menjadi tak terkalahkan. Aku akan menjadi malakaikat jatuh yang berkuasa. Aku akan membayar kembali pada orang-orang yang telah menghinaku." Ucap seorang perempuan dengan pakaian minim dan sepasang sayap gagak di punggunya. Dia adalah Reynare, malaikat jatuh yang menambil sacred gear dari Asia.

"Issei-kun, periksalah keadaan Asia. Aku dan Koneko akan mencoba menahan para exorcist dan malaikat jatuh ini." Ucap Kiba, seorang laki-laki berambut kuning dengan sebuah pedang iblis berwarna hitam di tangannya.

"Baiklah" balas issei dan langsung menuju ketempat Asia.

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah petir berwarna kuning yang menyambar sekelompok exorcist. Beberapa exorcist pun lang mati di tempat. Setelah itu terdengarlah sebuah suara yang berasal dari tempat petir tadi muncul, " ara ara, sepertinya aku terlambat. Sacred gear dari gadis gereja itu tampaknya sudah diambil." Ucap seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah Akeno.

"Akeno senpai…" ucap Issei, Kiba, dan Koneko bersamaan. "Akeno senpai, dimana Buchou? Kenapa kau datang sendirian ?" Tanya Issei.

"saat ini Buchou sedang mengobati seseorang yang telah menolong kami mengalahkan para malaikat jatuh yang ada diluar. Kau tenang saja, dia pasti akan segera datang. Untuk saat ini lebih baik kita habisi malaikat jatuh dan exorcist di ruangan ini sebelum Buchou dating." Balas Akeno dengan sebuah senyuman dan percikan petir yang keluar dari tangannya.

.

Setelah itu Akeno, Kiba, koneko, dan Issei bertarung sengit dengan lawan-lawannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka berempat akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan lawan mereka. Dan issei juga berhasil membunuh Rayner yang merupakan pemimpin dari malaikat jatuh dan exorcist setelah membangkitkan kekuatan boosted gear kaisar naga merah dari sacred gearnya. Kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan seseorang di dalamnya.

"Kalian semua tampaknya telah berhasil mengalahkan mereka, terutama kau Issei, spertinya sang naga merah telah bangkit." Ucap seseorang yang muncul tadi yang ternyata adalah Rias.

"Buchou.." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Rias kemudian melangkah mendekati mayat Rayner dan mengambil sacred gear milik Asia. Kemudian ia mendekati budak-budaknya. "Issei, apa kau masih isih ingin bersama Asia?" Tanya Rias. "Tentu saja Buchou, aku ingin bersamanya. Tapi ia telah mati. Aku benar-benar lemah". Jawab issei yang tampak sedih.

"Kalau begitu aku akan merengkarnasinya menjadi salah satu budak iblisku, dengan begitu akan bisa bersama lagi."

"Benarkah itu Buchou?"

"Tentu saja issei, aku akan merengkarnasinya menjadi Iblis"

Kemudian Rias memasang kembali Sacred gear milik asia lau memulai merengkarnasinya menjadi Iblis.

Setelah upacara rengkarnasinya selesai Rias dan para budaknya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

.

Di sebuah ruangan di bangunan tua di SMA Kuoh, kini telah berkumpul Rias dan para budaknya.

Hari ini mereka sedang melakukan penyambutan terhadap Asia yang baru saja menjadi iblis. Rias memberitahukan kepada Asia tentang system kerja iblis, sejarah perang tiga fraksi, dan hal-hal penting lainnya. Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dari Rias, Asia mulai menerima kondisi dirinya sebagai sebagai seorang iblis.

"Tenang saja Asia, dengan iblis kita akan bisa selalu bersama. Dan aku berjanji kali ini aku akan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau berada dalam bahaya lagi" ucap Issei. "Terima kasih Issei-san, aku sangat senang mendengarnya." Balas Asia dengan dengan sebuah senyum tulus di wajahnya.

Kini Asia telah menjadi murid pindahan si SMA Kuoh dan sekelas dengan Issei. Hal tersebut membuat Issei sangat senang karena bisa semakin dekat dengan Asia.

.

"Oh iya Buchou, bagaimana keadaan orang itu?" kini Akeno mulai membuka suara. "Kau tenang saja Akeno, saat ini dia ada di ruanganku, keadaannya sudah membaik walaupun dia masih belum sadarkan diri. Sejak semalam aku terus menerus menyalurkan kekuatan iblisku untuk mencoba mengobatinya. Namun sepertinya itu semua masih belum cukup untuknya, dan memerlukan beberapa waktu lagi baginya untuk bisa pulih dan sadar" Jawab Rias.

"Jadi begitu ya, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dia sangat menarik ufu..fu..fu…" ucap akeno dengan senyum menggoda.

"iya, aku juga punya banyak pertanyaan untuknya." Ucap Rias.

.

"Ano… Buchou, siapa orang yang kalian bicarakan ini?" Tanya Issei yang bingung dan penasaran dengan percakapan Rias dan Akeno.

Kemudian rias mulai menceritakan tentang kejadian semalam di luar gereja, tentang sosok manusia yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengalahkan para malaikat jatuh hingga akhirnya dia dan Akeno bisa selamat dan juga tentang kondisi fisik dari orang tersebut yang sangat buruk.

"Jadi begitu ya" ucap Issei. " Hm…,aku jadi ikut penasaran dengan orang tersebut dan juga dengan kekuatan aneh yang dimilikinya." Kali ini kiba ikut menanggapi. "Kau benar kiba, aku juga penasaran dengan orang yang tidak bisa disentuh, ia seperti hantu saja." tambah Issei lagi.

" Dari auranya aku sangat yakin bahwa dia adalah serorang manusia. Namun yang paling membuatku penasaran adalah matanya." Jawab Rias.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan matanya?" kini Koneko yang bertanya.

"Matanya berwarna merah dan menyala dalam gelap. Selain itu tedapat pola segi enam aneh di bola matanya. Dan mata itu juga memiliki aura yang sangat kuat" Jawab Rias.

" Yah, semoga saja dia cepat sadar. Dan juga semoga dia tidak akan menjadi lawan kita. Karena sepertinya akan sulit melawan kemampuannya itu." Ucap Akeno. "Ya, kau benar Akeno" balas Rias dan diikuti dengan anggukan kepala oleh para budaknya yang lain.

"Baiklah sekarang saatnya melakukan pekerjaan iblis. Issei, Asia, kalian harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan kontak dengan manusia, karena itu salah satu sumber kekuatan utama bagi para iblis." Ucap rias memberi perintah kepada para budaknya. Kemudian mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut kecuali Rias yang masih duduk di kursinya.

'_sepertinya malam ini aku akan mencoba menyalurkan energy iblisku lagi kepadanya, semoga saja dia cepat sadar, Aku memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuknya,selain itu apa maksud ucapan terakhirnya itu? __Kaa-san?_' batin Rias.

.

.

.

Kini metari pagi telah bersinar cerah, cahayanya memasuki sebuah jedela kamar dan membangunkan seorang pria yang tengah tertidur. Pria ini memiliki memiliki rambut berwarna kuning cerah, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, menampakkan iris berwarna merah dengan pola segi enam. Sejak mendapatkan mata yang baru, Naruto tidak bisa menonaktifkan sharinggannya, sama seperti Kakashi, mungkin karena mereka bukan asli Uchiha.

"Dimana aku?" ucapnya.

'_Dimana ini? Sepertinya aku berada di sebuah kamar. Selain itu kenapa dadaku terasa sesak?' _batin Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto melihat kearah dadanya dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah tengah menindihnya, lebih parahnya lagi , gadis tersebut tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali dan payudaranya menempel pada dada milik dadanya.

"Uwaaa…h" teriak Naruto yang langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan berdiri. "engh.., Akhirnya kau sudah sadar?" ucap gadis tersebut a.k.a Rias yang terbangun akibat teriakan Naruto.

"siapa kau? Dan kenapa aku juga telanjang?" Ucap Naruto panik sambil berusaha menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak usah panik, aku yakin ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan." Ucap rias sambil mulai berdiri dan memakai pakaiannya.

" Akan tetapi simpan dulu pertanyaanmu dan ikuti aku. Oh ya pakaianmu ada diatas meja, dan tenang saja tidak terjadi apa-apa antara kita berdua walaupun kita telanjang." Ucap rias lagi mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"hah…" Mencoba menenangkan dirinya, Naruto menghela nafas dan memakai pakaiannya._'Baiklah, mungkin aku mengitunya dulu, selain itu aku tidak merasakan adanya niat jahat darinya'_ batin Naruto. setelah itu ia mengikuti gadis asing yang ada bersamanya.

.

Kini di ruangan klub penelitian ilmu ghaib, telah hadir para budak Rias, di sana terdapat kba dan isssei yang tengah mengobrol, Koneko yang tengah memakan kue, dan Akeno dan Asia yang tengah menyajikan teh. Hal ini tidak seperti biasanya, karena Rias mengumpulkan para budaknya di pag hari.

Saat mereka sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub terbuka dan menampakan Rias yang datang dengan diikuti seseorang dibelakangnya.

Kini semua yang ada diruangan itu mulai menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Rias dan Naruto. Rias kemudian duduk di kursinya dan tak lupa menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk di salah satu sofa kosong yang ada di sana.

"Baiklah semuanya, terima kasih karena kehadiran kalian pada pagi hari ini. Dan untukmu yang disana, aku juga memiliki banyak pertanyaan untukmu" ucap Rias sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"pertama-tama aku akan memperkenalkan diri, namaku adalah Rias Gremory, dan mereka adalah para pelayanku, mereka adalah Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Kiba , dan Issei." Ucap Rias memperkenalkan dirinya dan budaknya. " Selanjutnya aku ingin bertanya kepadamu. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Rias.

"Baklah, karena kau sudah mengenalkan diri aku juga harus mengenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto panggil saja Naruto, dan aku merasa bahwa kalian ini pasti bukan manusia. Aku merasakan aura yang asing bagiku"

"Kau memang benar Naruto, kami memang bukan manusia, kami adalah iblis." ucapRias sambil menampakkan sepasang sayap iblisnya dengan diikut oleh para budaknya.

" Iblis?" Tanya Naruto.

"ya kami adalah iblis, di dunia ini, selain manusia juga ada mahluk-mahluk lainnya seperti Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, yokai, dan yang lainnya. Namun manusia adalah yang terlemah dan mereka tidak menyadari eksistensi dari mahluk yang lain." Ucap Rias memberikan penjelasan.

'_Iblis? Malaikat? Sebenarnya dimana ini? Dan apakah aku sudah berhasil kemasa lalu? Sepertinya tidak, aku tidak berada di dunia Shinobi. Dan juga kenapa aku masih hidup? Seharusnya aku sudah mati karena kehilangan bijuu.' _Batin naruto.

"Lalu dimana sebenarnya ini maksudku dunia apa ini? Dan kenapa aku masih hidup?"Tanya Naruto

" Kau masih hidup karena aku terus-menerus menyalurkan energi Iblisku pada tubuhmu. Jika tidak mungkin kau sudah mati. Sebelumnya kondisi mu sangat buruk dan kau pingsan selama 2 hari,anggap saja sebagi balas budi karena kau telah menyelamatkan aku dan Akeno pada malam itu. Dan jika kau bertanya dimana ini, ini adalah dunia yang dihuni oleh manusia dan mahluk astral lainnya dan kami adalah salah satunya. Mendengar kau menanyakan tentang dunia in sepertinya kau bukan dari dunia ini, apa aku salah?"

Mendengar jawaban dari Rias Naruto mulai menundukkan wajahnya

' _Sepertinya benar, aku tidak berada di masa lalu, aku juga tidak berada di dunia shinobi. Apa karena jurus itu yang masih belum sempurna. Aku gagal kembali ke masa lalu dan terjebak di dunia yang asing ini,'_ Batin Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto yang masih belum menerima kenyataan akan kondisi dirinya. " akan tetapi, aku berterima kasih karena kau telah menolongku, Rias." ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum tulus._' Yah setidaknya untuk saat ini aku masih hidup walau tanpa bijuu '._

" Sama sama Naruto" Jawab Rias dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya setelah melihat senyum Naruto. _'Ara ..ara.., sepertinya Bucho tertarik dengan Naruto-kun, tapi senyumnya memang menwan dan dia juga tampan.'_ Batin akeno yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan.

"Baiklah aku akan bertanya lagi padamu, siapa kau ini Naruto? Maksudku kau ini mahluk apa? Dari auramu aku memang merasakan aura manusia, namun kau memiliki kemampuan yang aneh dan bisa mengeluarkan api, seharusnya manusia biasa tidak bisa melakukan itu semua. Dan juga ada aura yang kuat dari kedua matamu" Tanya Rias.

"Seperti yang telah kau rasakan aku ini memang manusia, dan soal kemampuanku aku belum bisa memberitahumu detailnya, akan tetapi manusia-manusia dari tempat asalku sebagian besar memiliki kemampuan yang hampir sama denganku. Kau bisa menyebut kami dengan sebutan … '**Shinobi**'."

"Lalu, apabila kau bertanya tentang mataku ini, kau memang benar tentang auranya, dan ini adalah hadiah dari teman dan juga senseiku." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah dan nada yang tampak sedih. "Maaf sebelumnya, jika mata itu adalah hadiah dari temanmu, maka…." Ucap Rias menggantung.

"ya, dia telah mati. Dan aku tidak ingin membahasnya lebih jauh." Jawab Naruto.

"maaf menanyakan hal itu Naruto," Ucap Rias yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari Naruto. "Ah tidak apa-apa," Ucap Naruto dengan nada kembali ceria agar tidak membuat orang – orang yang ada di depannya khawatir.

.

"Baiklah Naruto, Karena kau tampaknya masih asing dengan dunia ini, aku menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang dunia ini kepadamu" Ucap Rias

Setelah itu Rias pun mulai menceritakan kepada naruto tentang perang tiga fraksi, perang saudara antar iblis, system evil piece, dan hal-hal lainnya.

'_Ternyata tidak hanya di duniaku, di dunia ini juga ada perang. Mungkin takdirlah yang telah membawaku ke dunia ini agar aku bisa memperoleh kesempatan kedua'_ batin Naruto setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Rias.

"Nah Naruto, karena kau tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, kau bisa tinggal di sini bersamaku" tawar Rias. "Baiklah aku setuju" Terima naruto.

"Baiklah Semuanya, karena saat ini Sekolah sudah hampir dimulai kalian sebaiknya segera ke kelas masing-masing. Kalian berkumpul lagi di sini nanti malam karena ada tugas yang harus kita selesaikan." Ucap rias. " Hai Buchou" balas para budaknya , dan mereka pun mulai meninggalkan ruangan klub Kecuali Akeno yang menunggu Rias karena mereka satu kelas.

"Naruto, untuk sementara kau di sini dulu. Aku juga akan ke kelasku." ucap Rias. "Baiklah" jawab naruto. " Nah Ayo berangkat Akeno" Ajak Rias Pada Akeno, dan mereka pun meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di ruang klub.

.

Kini bel tanda sekolah usai telah berbunyi, setelah selesai sekolah Rias langsung menuju ke ruangan klub untuk menemui Naruto. Saat sampai di ruang klub, ia menemukan naruto tengah berdiri dan bersandar di depan jendela dan tengah menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus di wajahnya. Rias pun lalu mendekati Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Naruto?" Tanya Rias. " Ah… kau Rias. Aku hanya sedang menikmati angin. Sendirian disini sangat membosankan. Aku heran, apa kau tidak bosan tinggal sendirian disini?"

"Tidak juga, karena Akeno juga sering menginap di sini. Jadi aku tidak kesepian. Tapi setelah kau tinggal di sini juga, aku tidak perlu khawatir akan kesepian dan merasa bosan." Ucap Rias yang telah mensejajarkan dirinya dengan naruto di samping jendela.

"Oh ya Naruto, aku masih ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatiku."

"Apa itu?" Jawab Naruto. "Apa maksud dari ucapanmu saat dulu sebelum kau kehilangan kesadaran. Saat itu kau memanggilku … Kaa-san?" Ucap Rias

"Eh, apa benar aku berkata begitu?" Tanya naruto. " iya, walaupun kau mengucapkannya dengan pelan, aku masih mendengarnya dengan baik. Saat itu kau mengucapkanya sambil menyentuh rambutku." Balas Rias.

" Hah… , entahlah. Mungkin itu karena aku teringat dengan kaa-sanku. Kau tau, kaa-san ku juga memiliki rambut berwarna merah sepertimu. Itu lah mengapa aku jadi teringat dengan kaa-san." Jawab Naruto .

"Apakah dia wanita yang cantik?" Tanya Rias. "Ya dia sangat cantik, walaupun aku hanya pernah sekali bertemu dengannya dalam alam bawah sadarku. Itu karena dia meninggal bersama tou-sanku saat mereka mencoba melindungiku dari bahaya saat aku masih bayi. Akan tetapi aku tidak pernah bersedih, karena mereka adalah orang tua yang hebat, dan aku bangga pada mereka" Ucap Naruto dengansenyuman di wajahnya, ia teringat kembali akan pertemuan dengan kedua orang tuanya, Dan saat mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka menyayangi dirinya.

"Jadi begitu ya, mereka pasti sangat menyayangimu."

"iya begitulah", jawab Naruto.

"Dan jika aku ini mirip kaa-san mu, apakah itu berarti aku ini juga cantik?" Tanya Rias. "Ya, kau memang cantik" Jawab Naruto polos, tanpa sadar akan apa yang diucapkannya.

"EH…." Ucap Rias yang terkejut.

"Ah, apa yang aku ucapkan" Ucap Naruto baru sadar akan ucapannya tadi.

"Ah, lupakan yang tadi Rias, aku telah mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh padamu" Ucap Naruto Lagi

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku senang mendengarnya darimu" Balas Rias yang tanpa sadar menambahkan suffix –kun saat menyebut Naruto tadi.

'_Apa tadi aku memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan –kun. Akh tidak, sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya.'_ Batin Rias.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak apa-apa. Tapi bagiku Kaa-san tetaplah kaa-san, dan Rias tetaplah Rias. Kalian berdua adalah orang berbeda, jadi aku tidak akan menyamakan dirimu dengan kaa-sanku. Karena kau memang bukan kaa-sanku. Kau adalah Rias orang yang menyelamatkan nyawaku." '_dan juga orang yang kusukai,'_ Tambah Naruto dalam Hati.

'_Entah mengapa sepertinya aku nyaman tinggal di dunia ini. Aku mungkin bisa membuat takdirku yang baru di sini'_ Batin Naruto.

"Yah lagi pula aku juga tidak mau menjadi Ibumu, karena aku ingin bersamamu sebagai Rias." Ucap Rias dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Yah… Kau benar" balas Naruto.

.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Wahh akhirnya update juga. Gomen kalau lama. Karena Author juga sedang disibukkan dengan banyak tugas Sekolah di Dunia Nyata sana. Apalagi kalau mau update harus cari Wifi dulu. (Maklum belum koneksi sendiri di rumah)

.

Nah karena banyak yang minta agar Naruto tidak menjadi iblis, maka saya membuat naruto tetap hidup sebagai manusia dan sebagai Shinobi Terakhir sesuai title fic ini. Dan untuk actionnya di chapter ini mungkin masih kurang.

Dan juga maaf kalau Chapter 1 publishnya berantakan karena author masih bingung cara nge-publish yang baik sehingga hasilnya seperti itu ( Maklum baru pertama kali nge-Publish)

.

Dan selanjutnya author usahakan update rutin, mungin 5-8 hari sekali.

. Dan terakhir ucapan terima kasih Author ucapkan buat para senpai yang udah review, favotite, maupun follow.

.

.

.

**Review Please**

vvv

vv

v


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**The Last Shinobi**

**.**

**.**

**Author** : Uzumakai Hatake

**Disclaimer** :: Naruto & Highschool DxD WASN'T mine

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Rated** : T semi M

**Genre** :: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship

**Pair** : Naruto U. x G. Rias

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

.

.

**Summary** : Pada perang dunia shinobi keempat, seluruh shinobi dari lima negara besar telah gugur di tangan Uchiha Madara. Naruto Uzumaki memenangkan pertarungan terakhir melawan Uchiha Madara dan menjadi shinobi terakhir. Bermaksud menggunakan jutsu ruang dan waktu pengembangan dari Hiraishin yang belum sempurna untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan merubah takdir, Uzumaki Naruto Justru terlempar ke ruang dimensi lain.

.

.

Notification :

" Abcd " = percakapan

' _Abcd '_ = percakapan dalam hati.

**Abcd = **Jutsu / Tehnik

'Abcd' = Efek suara

.

.

**Sebelumnya Author akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan**

**Q: Apakah ada Karakter Lain dari Dunia Naruto?**

**A: Sepertinya tidak aka nada karakter tambahan, karena memang Hanya Naruto Shinobi yang tersisa**

**Q: Apa Naruto bisa menggunakan Susanoo?**

**A: Naruto nantinya akan bisa memakai Susanoo, tapi munculnya tidak di chapter ini. mungkin masih di Chapter-chapter yang akan datang.**

**Q: Apa Naruto bisa sage mode?**

**A: Kemungkinan iya, karena di sini Naruto masih memiliki kemampuan Shinobinya secara lengkap. Minus kemampuan bijuu karena sudah tidak punya kurama. Kalau soal Sage mode Ashura, sepertinya tidak bisa karena Saat duel terakhir dengan Madara, Naruto belum menerima Sage mode Ashura dari Rikudo Sennin**

**.**

**Sekian dulu Tanya jawabnya.**

**Jika ada pertanyaan lain, nanti bisa di tanyakan lewat review.**

**Dan author akan berusaha untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang diberikan**

**.**

**Okey langsung saja**

.

.

. . . Enjoy The Story . . .

READ and REVIEW

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Kini malam hari telah tiba. Di sebuang gedung sekolah tua di SMA Kuoh, di ruangan klub penelitian ilmu ghaib telah berkumpul Rias dan para budaknya. Tak lupa di sana juga terdapat Naruto yang kini juga sudah tinggal di sana bersama Rias.

Rias tidak keberatan membiarkan Naruto tinggal bersama dengan dirinya. Apalagi tidak setiap hari Akeno datang untuk mengunjunginya, sehingga ia tidak akan merasa bosan karena sendirian. Hal tersebut juga sudah ia kabarkan kepada Nii-sama nya yang merupakan salah satu pemimpin iblis di dunia bawah. Dia sudah menceritakan kepada Nii-sama nya mengenai seorang manusia dengan kemampuan bertarung unik yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dan Nii-sama nya tidak keberatan mengenai hal tersebut dan malah sepertinya dia tertarik dengan sosok naruto.

Rias yang menjadi pemimpin dari kelompok tersebut pun memulai pembicaraan. "Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, aku akan langsung saja menjelaskan kegiatan yang akan kita lakukan malam ini. Malam ini kita akan melakukan pembasmian iblis liar yang telah menyerang beberapa manusia."

"Iblis liar?" Tanya Naruto. "Ya, terkadang iblis mengkhianati atau membunuh tuannya sehingga mereka dapat hidup dengan melakukan apapun yang mereka mau. Itulah yang disebut dengan iblis liar." , ucap Rias yang memberikan penjelasan kepada Naruto.

"Jadi iblis juga dapat berkhianat ya?" tambah Naruto lagi. "Ya begitulah, iblis yang telah mengkianati tuannya akan menjadi liar dan menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk menyerang manusia. " Jawab rias lagi.

"lalu Rias, apa iblis memang memiliki kecenderungan untuk menyerang manusia? Karena bagi manusia, umumnya Iblis memang digambarkan seperti itu."

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya sifat dari iblis tidak berbeda jauh dengan manusia. Banyak juga iblis yang lebih menyukai hidup damai dan berdampingan dengan dengan manusia. Namun seperti manusia, ada juga iblis yang memiliki sifat jahat dan lebih mementingkan nafsu bertarung dan ego mereka. Dan diantanya adalah para iblis liar yang salah satunya akan kita basmi ini."

"jadi begitu ya, yah setidaknya saat ini aku hidup bersama kalian. Walaupun kalian ini iblis namun aku tidak merasakan aura kejahatan dari diri kalian. Lalu apa aku juga boleh ikut dengan kalian malam ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"yah, kurasa kau harus ikut kami, Naruto-kun. Karena sekarang kau tinggal disini, berarti kau juga termasuk kedalam kelompokku. Setidaknya untuk melihat atau pun membantu kami para iblis." Jawab Rias.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut dengan kalian. Aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana kemampuan bertarung para iblis seperti kalian." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah siap, sebaiknya kita langsung berangkat saja" ucap Rias.

Kini Rias, Naruto, serta yang lainnya langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan berangkat menuju ke tempat iblis liar.

.

.

**Di suatu tempat**

.

Kini Naruto, Rias, dan yang lainnya sudah sampai di lokasi iblis liar berada. Iblis liar ini tinggal di sebuah rumah kosong di pinggiran kota Kuoh.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai." Ucap Rias yang memimpin kelompok tersebut.

"dari laporan yang aku terima, iblis ini telah banyak menyerang manusia. Cara yang digunakannya adalah dengan menggoda manusia untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut lalu memakannya."

"Memakannya?" Ucap Naruto. "ya, dan misi kita malam ini adalah untuk memusnahkannya." Jawab Rias.

Kini Rias dan yang lainnya mulai memasuki rumah kosong tersebut.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau tahu permainan catur?" Tanya Rias. "Catur? Apa itu sebuah papan permainan? Yang aku tahu mungkin hanya permainan seperti Shogi. Aku dan seorang teman pemalasku kadang memainkannya walaupun aku tidak pernah bisa menang. Yah, karena dia memang berasal dari klan yang genius walaupun dia pemalas ." Ucap Naruto sambil mengingat kembali akan sahabatnya Shikamaru yang telah tiada.

"Yah, hampir seperti itu. Dalam dunia Iblis, digunakan sistem yang sama seperti pada permainan catur . Dan aku adalah bidak Raja. Selain itu ada bidak ratu, ksatria kuda, benteng, Uskup, dan pion. Iblis dari kaum bangsawan menetapkan bagian dari karakter bidak kepada para bawahan mereka."

"Bagian karakter bidak?" Tanya Naruto. "kami menyebutnya Evil piece. Seperti yang sebelumnya sudah pernah aku ceritakan kepadamu sesaat setelah kau sadar." Jawab Rias.

"untuk saat ini, Naruto-kun amati saja bagaimana cara iblis bertarung." Ucap rias lagi. "baiklah," Jawab Naruto.

"dia datang," kini Akeno yang berucap.

"ha.. ha.. ha.. , aku mencium sesuatu yang buruk namun ini juga tampaknya lezat. Aku rasa malam ini aku mendapat banyak mangsa." Kini di depan mereka telah Nampak sesosok iblis liar yang mengatakan hal tadi. Iblis liar ini bemiliki betuk yang aneh. Tubuh bagian atasnya seperti seorang wanita tanpa pakaian dan tubuh bagian bawahnya adalah tubuh seekor monster berkaki empat dengan sebuah ekor yang berwujud seekor ular. "Oppai ," teriak Issei yang maniak oppai dan mesum setelah melihat iblis yang bicara tadi.

"Iblis liar visor, Iblis yang telah membunuh tuannya dan melarikan diri untuk memenuhi nafsu keinginannya sendiri. Kau lebih layak untuk mati karena dosa-dosa mu. Atas nama keluarga Gremory aku akan memusnahkanmu." Ucap Rias setelah melihat kehadiran Visor.

"Gadis yang kurang ajar, aku akan menutupimu dengan darah merah seperti warna rambutmu, sekarang terimalah ini…" ucap visor yang mulai menembakkan sesuatu yang berasal dari oppainya. Rias dan para budaknya berhasil menghindar, namun dari serangan tadi tercipta lubang-lubang di dinding yang seperti meleleh setelah terkena serangan dari visor. "Ternyata dia adalah monster…." Teriak issei yang sepertinya mulai ngeri dengan oppai milik visor

"kalian semua jangan sampai lengah. Yuuto!" Kini Rias mulai member instruksi pada para budaknya.

"Ha'I Buchou." Kiba lalu bergerak dengan sangat cepat kearah visor dan berhasil meotong kedua tangan milik visor dengan pedangnya. "Dia cepat juga." Kini naruto yang berucap, setelah melihat kiba beraksi.

"tentu saja, Yuuto adalah bidak ksatria, kemampuannya ada di kecepatan dan teknik pedangnya." Ucap Rias.

"arrgh…." Ucap visor yang kesakitan. "Kurang ajar kau, terimalah balasannya" kini visor menyerang Koneko yang saat itu sedang berada di depan setelah kiba mundur. Visor menyerang dengan kaki raksasanya berniat untuk menginjak Koneko. Namun Koneko menahan kaki tersebut dengen kedua tangannya dan melemaparkan visor ke udara . "Selanjutnya, koneko. Dia adalah benteng. Karakternya sederhana, kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa dan kemampuan bertahannya. Sekarang, Issei!"

"Hai Buchou." Ucap Issei. Ucap Issei yang sudah mengaktifkan bossted gear di tangan kirinya. "Promotion 'QUEEN'" ucap issei. 'BOOSTED' kini ucap sebuah suara dari sarung tangan merah issei. Isse lalu melompat ke udara dan meninju visor di wajahnya hingga visor jatuh tersungkur. "Issei adalah pionku. Dia mungkin bidak yang terlemah, namun jika dia bisa sampai ke daerah musuh dia bisa melakukan promotion dan mengambil kekuatan bidak lain."

"selanjutnya Akeno!" ucap Rias. " Hai, Buchou", Jawab Akeno. "Iblis liar yang telah mengkhianati tuannya harus di hukum" Ucap Akeno lagi dengan senyum sadis di wajahnya dan tampak kilatan petir berwarna kuning di tangan kanannya.

"Raiton? Seperti ninjutsu saja." Ucap Naruto setelah melihat Akeno mengeluarkan petirnya. "Raiton? Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias yang ada di samping Naruto setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi. "Ahh tidak, aku hanya kaget saja di dunia ini ada yang bisa menggunakan elemen petir atau kami para shinobi menyebutnya raiton." Jawab Naruto.

"Oh… begitu. Akeno adala bidak Queen. Wakil komandan yang menggabungkan semua kekuatan dari bidak-bidak lainnya. Ia juga dijuluki sebagai pendeta petir karena kemampuan mengendalikan petirnya." Ucap Rias.

"sepertinya kau masih memiliki tenaga, visor. " Ucap Akeno yang kini ada di depan visor yang telah terluka parah setelah menerima serangan dari Issei, Kiba, dan koneko. Kemudian Akeno menyerang visor dengan petirnya secara brutal dan terus menerus serta tak lupa dengan tawa sadis terlihat di wajahnya. Visor pun kini kondisinya semakin parah.

"Akeno juga memiliki julukan lain, aku menyebutnya ultimate sadis karena kesenangannya dalam menyiksa para musuhnya" ucap Rias. _'Gadis yang mengerikan'_ batin Naruto. "Baiklah, cukup Akeno!" Ucap Rias lalu mulai mendekati Visor yang sekarat. " Ara… ara… Buchou, aku belum puas dengannya. Ini sedikit mengecewakan" ucap Akeno pada Rias.

"Apa ada kata-kata terakhir Visor?" Tanya Rias pada visor. "bunuh aku!" Jawab visor. "Baiklah jika itu maumu, maka dengan ini kau akan lenyap." Selanjutnya Rias merentankan tangannya ke depan lalu muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir merah berlambang keluarga Gremory, "Skak Mat" Rias lalu menyerang visor dengan Power of destruction dan membuat visor langsung lenyap tak berbekas tanda bahwa ia telah mati. "kita sudah selesai" Ucap Rias setelah menyelesaikan serangannya.

Naruto lalu mendekati Rias dan berdiri di sampingnya, "Kalian semua cukup hebat. Aku terkesan dengan kemampuan kalian sebagai iblis, tapi bagaimana dengan gadis pirang itu?" ucap naruto sambil menunjuk Asia yang sejak tadi ada di samping Issei. "Asia adalah bidak uskup ku. Perannya adalah sebagai seorang pendukung. Dan kemampuannya adalah twilight healing yang dapat menyembuhkan luka fisik, namun karena pada misi ini tidak ada yang terluka, sepertinya kemampuannya belum bisa dia tunjukkan padamu." Ucap Rias member penjelasan pada Naruto. _'berarti seperti ninjutsu medis, ya. Yah… seorang medis memang di larang ke garis depan._ ' Batin Naruto

"Baiklah semuanya karena misi telah selesai ayo kita pulang" Ajak Rias pada para budaknya.

Namun tiba-tiba dari salah satu sudut ruangan yang gelap muncul sebuah anak panah yang dilapisi energi iblis bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Rias. Rias dan para budaknya tidak menyadari akan hal tersebut. Akan tetapi berbeda dengan Naruto, Ia yang memiliki sharinggan aktif di matanya langsung menyadari hal tersebut dari awal anak panah itu di lepaskan. Naruto yang ada di samping Rias pun langsung menangkis anak panah tadi dengan kunai cabang tiga yang ia ambil dari kantong ninjanya. 'Treshh…' suara anak panah yang di tangkis Naruto.

Rias dan para budaknya yang baru menyadar ada serangan tiba-tiba pun akhirnya tersadar.

"hampir saja, Kau tidak apa-apa Rias?." Ucap Naruto yang kini ada di depan Rias sambil menghadap kearah asal serangan tadi. "ya, aku tak apa. Terima kasih Naruto-kun" jawab Rias

"Ha.. ha.. ha.. kau hebat juga, seorang manusia lemah bisa menyadari dan menahan seranganku." Ucap sang pelaku penyerangan yang muncul keluar dari balik bayangan malam, menampilkan sosok manusia pada bagian atas namun dengan tubuh bagian bawah seekor kuda berkaki empat serta dengan Busur dan anak panah di genggamannya.

"Rias, apa dia juga iblis liar?"Tanya Naruto. "Sepertinya begitu Naruto-kun." Jawab Rias.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang giliranku yang bertarung dan kalian tolong mundurlah." Ucap naruto pada Rias dan budaknya. " Bersiaplah kau iblis liar, karena manusia inilah yang akan mengalahkanmu." Ucap Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda ala shinobinya dengan menggenggam kunai di depan tubuhnya.

'_Naruto-san/Naruto-Kun akan bertarung, aku ingin melihat kemampuannya_.' Batin para budak Rias .

"Kita lihat saja siapa nantinya yang akan terbunuh, manusia lemah " ucap iblis liar tadi. Iblis liar itu pun lalu menembakkan banyak sekali anak panah yang dilapisi energi iblis kearah Naruto. Rias dan yang lainnya tampak cemas melihat serangan besar yang di lancarkan iblis liar tadi kea rah Naruto, apalagi Naruto masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. "Naruto-kun/ Naruto-san" teriak Rias dan yang lainnya.

Beberapa meter sebelum panah panah tadi sampai ke Naruto, Naruto yang sejak tadi masih diam langsung melemparkan kunai cabang tiganya ke arah iblis liar tadi dan melewati anak panah – anak panah yang menuju ke arahnya . "Serangan yang lemah, kau sama saja menghinaku dengan serangan mu ini" ucap iblis liar tadi melihat serangan kunai Naruto. Saat kunai Naruto sampai di depan iblis liar tadi, Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari posisinya berdiri meninggalkan seberkas cahaya berwarna kuning dan dengan secepat kilat kini ia sudah berada di depan iblis liar yang menjadi lawannya dan menggenggam kembali kunai yang ia lemparkan.

'_Cepat sekali, ….. seperti kilat_' batin semua yang menyaksikan kecepatan Naruto termasuk sang iblis liar yang terkejut melihat lawannya tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahnya.

Naruto yang ada di depan iblis liar itupun sudah menyiapkan tendangannya yang telah ia lapisi dengan cakra yang cukup.

'Buagh' Suara tendangan Naruto yang dengan telak mengenai dada dari iblis liar tadi. Iblis liar tadi pun terlempar jauh ke belakang dan membentur tembok dengan keras. 'Krak' bunyi tembok yang retak.

'_Tendangannya sangat kuat, mungkin lebih kuat dari serangan Koneko'_ Batin Rias dan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah selanjutnya **' Fuuton : Kazeryuu no jutsu' " **Ucap Naruto sambil merapal segel tangan. Naruto tampaknya tidak ingin memberi kesempatan pada lawannya untuk bangkit.

Setelah itu dari belakang Naruto muncul seekor naga angin berwarna putih yang mana merupakan kumpulan dari cakra angin milik Naruto yang merupakan Ninjutsu Level-A. Naga angin tersebut langsung bergerak kearah iblis liar yang masih setia bersandar di tembok tadi karena kuatnya tendangan Naruto. Iblis liar itu juga mulai terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah segar karena luka parah di dadanya.

Naga angin Naruto pun mengenai iblis liar tadi dengan telak. Naga angin Naruto membuat sebuah serangan brutal yang menyebabkan luka sayatan di sekujur tubuh sang iblis liar serta menyebabkan beberapa anggota tubuh sang iblis liar terpotong karena sayatan-sayatan cakra angin dari Naruto.

Setelah serangan tersebut selesai, kini menapakkan sang iblis liar yang jatuh tergeletak di lantai dan dalam kondisi berantakan dengan tubuh seperti habis tercabik-cabik. Bahkan pada tembok yang tadi ada di belakang iblis liar tersebut , kini terdapat sebuah lubang besar akibat efek serangan dari Naruto.

'_Serangan yang mengerikan, aku tidak ingin membuat masalah dengannya' _Batin para budak Rias. '_Kau hebat Naruto-kun' _Batin Rias_. 'Ara… ara…, ternyata Naruto-kun juga sangat sadis, aku jadi semakin ingin memilikinya'_ Batin Akeno dengan senyum sadisnya.

Setelah seranganya selesai, Naruto lalu mendekati iblis liar tadi "Bagaimana sekarang Iblis liar? Apa kau telah merasakan seranganku. Kau terlalu menyombongkan diri di awal tadi. walaupun kau memiliki kekuatan yang besar, jangan pernah kau merendahkan lawanmu dan merasa yang paling kuat. Karena di dunia pasti ada yang lebih kuat darimu. Nah apa ada permintaan terakhir?"

"cih… Aku tak terima dikalahkan oleh seorang manusia rendah sepertimu. Sekarang lebih baik kau membunuhku saja." Ucap si Iblis liar. "hah.. walaupun sudah kalah kau masih saja sombong. Baiklah aku akan membunuhmu." Ucap Naruto, dan kini di tangan kanannya tercipta kumparan cakara yangmemutar dan kemudian membentuk sebuah bola energi berwarna biru sebesar telapak tangan.

Setelah itu Naruto menghantamkan bola energi tersebut ke arah iblis liar yang tergeletak di lantai di depannya sambil mengucapkan jutsu andalannya

'**Rasengan'**

'Blarr….' Suara hasil dari serangan naruto. Serangan tersebut menyisakan sebuah bekas luka spiral di perut sang ilbis liar. Bahkan lantainya pun ikut merasakan efek dari serangan tersebut, hingga tercipta kawah kecil dengan diameter 3 meter dan kedalaman setengah meter dengan tubuh iblis liar yang tak bernyawa di dalamnya. Iblis liar yang mati itu pun, langsung terurai menjadi partikel debu dan akhirnya hilang tertiup angin.

'_Lagi-lagi serangan yang berbahaya….. Seberapa kuat sebenarnya kau itu Naruto-kun / Naruto- san'_ batin Rias dan budaknya bersamaan.

"Yo semuanya, ayo kta pulang." Ucap Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan aksinya.

"I-Iya Naruto-kun" Ucap Risa yang akhirnya tersadar dari pikiran batinnya. Begitu pun dngan yang lainnya.

Setelah itu Naruto dan yang lainnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Tentu saja Naruto pulang bersama Rias karena mereka memang tinggal di tempat yang sama.

.

.

**Di ruang Klub**

.

Kini Rias dan Naruto telah tiba di ruang klub. Kini mereka hanya berdua setelah Akeno dan yang lainnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Nah Naruto-kun, sekarang kau beristirahatlah. Untuk besok kau akan memulai hari barumu. Sebelumnya aku telah mendaftarkan dirimu sebagai murid pindahan baru di SMA Kuoh. Jadi mulai besok kau akan bersekolah bersama Aku, Akeno, dan yang lainnya." Ucap Rias.

"Sekolah?"

"Ya,kau harus bersekolah. Anggap saja ini sebagai salah satu persyaratan untuk bisa tinggal secara gratis di salah satu ruang klub sekolah ini." Jawab Rias.

"Apa sekolah itu sama dengan Akademi?"

"Ya kurasa begitu."

"Akh….. ini akan merepotkan. Dulu saja di akademi ninja aku selalu mendapat peringkat terbawah. Bagaimana nantinya jika aku sekolah disini." Ucap naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya tanda frustasi seakan menunjukkan kebodohannya. Rias pun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah bodoh Naruto.

"Kalau boleh tau apa saja yang akan dipelajari di sekolah nanti?" Tanya Naruto.

"Di sekolah kau akan mempelajari banyak hal seperti Fisika, Kimia , Matematika, sejarah, Sastra, dan yang lainnya." Jawab Rias.

"Pelajaran apa itu?" Ucap Naruto Histeris. "Dulu di akademi aku hanya belajar mengenai jutsu dan sejenisnya. Juga sedikit-sedikit tentang sejarah dunia Shinobi. Namun sekarang aku harus belajar sesuatu yang sangat merepotkan seperti …, akh… apa saja tadi ya? . hah.. sudahlah , lebih baik aku jalani saja dari pada tidak punya tempat untuk tidur. Merepotkan…." Ucap Naruto acuh dengan gaya malas khas klan Nara. Sementara Rias yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya bisa kembali tertawa dan tersenyum melihat tingkah dari orang yang di sukainya itu.

'_Naruto-kun, kau memang orang yang menarik. Aku jadi ingin lebih dekat dan mengenal dirimu lebih jauh. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan, mengenai masa lalumu dan juga dunia asalmu'_ Batin rias sambil masih tersenyum .

.

Malam pun akhirnya berlalu setelah Aktifitas melelahkan dari klub penelitian ilmu ghaib malam tadi. Naruto Kini tengah tertidur di kamarnya dengan lelap serta dengan posisi yang tidak elitnya. Sementara itu dengan Rias, ia masih terjaga dan tengah menatap bulan yang tengah bersinar dengan terang lewat jendela kamarnya. Saat ini ia sedang memikirkan Naruto, orang yang mulai mengisi hatinya.

Namun tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih di belakangnya, dan memunculkan sosok seseorang yang ia kenal.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yosh akhirnya bisa Update juga. Itu tadi Chapter 3 dari The Last Shinobi. Tapi author masih bingung dengan Pairnya. Apakah mau di buat harem atau tidak dan jika harem pairnya mau dibuat siapa saja.

Untuk itu tuliskan saja sarannya di kotak review. Agar nantinya bisa Author kembangkan.

.

Baiklah sekian dari author.

Uzumaki Hatake Out

.

.

**Review Please**

V

V

V

v


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**The Last Shinobi**

**.**

**.**

**Author** : Uzumakai Hatake

**Disclaimer** :: Naruto & Highschool DxD WASN'T mine

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Rated** : T semi M

**Genre** :: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship

**Pair** : Naruto U. x G. Rias

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

.

.

**Summary** : Pada perang dunia shinobi keempat, seluruh shinobi dari lima negara besar telah gugur di tangan Uchiha Madara. Naruto Uzumaki memenangkan pertarungan terakhir melawan Uchiha Madara dan menjadi shinobi terakhir. Bermaksud menggunakan jutsu ruang dan waktu pengembangan dari Hiraishin yang belum sempurna untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan merubah takdir, Uzumaki Naruto Justru terlempar ke ruang dimensi lain.

.

.

Notification :

" Abcd " = percakapan

' _Abcd '_ = percakapan dalam hati.

**Abcd = **Jutsu / Tehnik

'Abcd' = Efek suara

.

.

.

. . . Enjoy The Story . . .

READ and REVIEW

.

.

Malam pun akhirnya berlalu setelah Aktifitas melelahkan dari klub penelitian ilmu ghaib malam tadi. Naruto Kini tengah tertidur di kamarnya dengan lelap serta dengan posisi yang tidak elitnya. Sementara itu dengan Rias, ia masih terjaga dan tengah menatap bulan yang tengah bersinar dengan terang lewat jendela kamarnya. Saat ini ia sedang memikirkan Naruto, orang yang mulai mengisi hatinya.

Namun tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih di belakangnya, dan memunculkan sosok seseorang yang ia kenal.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

"Grayfia-neesama", ucap Rias setelah mengetahui orang yang muncul di kamarnya. "Selamat malam Rias-Ojousama, maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu", kini orang yang tadi di panggil grayfia mulai berbicara.

"Iya tidak apa-apa.." balas Rias.

"Maksud kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk membicarakan hal yang telah kita bahas sebelumnya." Ucap grayfia. "Lord Gremory dan lord Phenex telah membuat keputusan untuk memajukan acara pertunanganmu dengan Raiser Phenex-sama.", lanjut Grayfia.

"hah…, aku sudah menduga bahwa ini akan terjadi. Lalu, kapan acaranya akan dimajukan?" tanya Rias dengan nada yang lesu..

"Acara pertunangannya akan diadakan satu bulan lagi. Namun sebelum hari itu tiba, Raiser Phenex-sama akan menemuimu dalam waktu dekat ini." Jawab Grayfia.

"Jadi begitu ya, akan tetapi, Grayfia-neesama pasti tau bagaimana sikap yang akan aku ambil terkait hal ini kan?. Sampai kapan pun aku tak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai." ucap Rias.

"Apa ini karena kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cintai tersebut?" Tanya Grayfia

"Ya begitulah, walaupun aku belum tau bagaimana perasaannya padapku. Selain itu aku juga belum terlalu mengenalnya, akan tetapi aku tahu dia adalah orang yang baik." , jawab Rias.

"Baiklah jika memang begitu. Tapi kau harus ingat tentang posisimu sebagai pewaris geluarga Gremory dan tentang tanggung jawabmu sebagai salah satu Iblis berdarah murni.", ucap Grayfia mencoba mengingatkan Rias akan posisinya di dunia bawah.

"Untuk sekarang itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Saatnya aku pergi." Ucap Grayfia, dan setelah itu ia menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

'_Naruto-kun, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_' Batin Rias dalam hati sambil memandang bulan yang kini mulai tertutup oleh awan.

.

.

Kini pagi hari telah tiba, setelah pada malam sebelumnya para iblis anggota klub penelitian ilmu ghaib serta Naruto melakukan perburuan iblis liar di sekitar kota Kuoh dan berakhir dengan sukses.

Kini Naruto tampak masih tidur di kasurnya, namun keringat dingin tampak membasahi wajahnya. Saat ini ia tengah bermimpi.

.

'Alam mimpi Naruto'

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berdiri di atas tanah yang gersang. Namun ia berdiri dengan tubuh yang terikat pada sebuah tiang kayu. Lalu di hadapannya kini terdapat teman-temannya dan orang-orang yang di sayanginya. Namun, di hadapannya juga terdapat orang yang sangat dibencinya, yaitu Uchiha Madara yang menyebabkan perang ini terjadi. Kini Madara tengah memegang sebuah katana dengan wajah bagaikan seorang psikopat.

" ha..ha..ha…, hei bocah Uzumaki, lihatlah mereka ini. Bukankah mereka adalah orang-orang yang kau sayangi? Namun aku akan memberi tahumu satu hal yang pasti." , ucap Madara.

'jresssh… jressssh… jresssh…' kini dihadapan Naruto, Madara menghabisi teman-teman Naruto dengan sadis. Potongan tubuh shinobi pun kini berjatuhan dan ada beberapa yang menggelinding ke arah kaki Naruto.

"hentikan Madara….!" Teriak naruto.

"ha…ha…ha…, Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa melindungi mereka, bocah. Kau tidak akan bisa menciptakan perdamaian. Selama ada yang namanya kekuatan dan juga kebencian, peperangan akan tetap terjadi. Walaupun kau mencoba menghentikannya, perang akan terjadi lagi dan lagi. Selain itu walaupun kau membunuhku, di luar sana masih akan muncul lagi orang-orang seperti diriku. Dan saat kau kembali mencoba untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagimu, kau akan kembali merasakan yang namanya rasa sakit dan kehilangan. Kau tidak akan mampu melindungi apapun. Kau tidak akan bisa menciptakan perdamaian, karena perdamaian hanyalah ilusi yang tidak akan pernah ada di dunia ini.", ucap Madara.

"Kau salah Madara , akan akan menciptakan perdamaian, dan seandainya aku gagal, aku akan mencobanya lagi dan lagi. Bagiku dan orang-orang yang percaya padaku, perdamaian bukanlah sebuah ilusi. Akan akan menciptakannya. Aku akan menciptakan sebuah dunia dimana orang-orang bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain. Aku juga akan melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi." , ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

"Benarkah? Kalu begitu Apakah kau bisa melindung mereka berdua?" ucap Madara. Kini Madara mengangkat kembali katananya, sedangkan tepat di hadapannya terdapat dua orang yang sangat Naruto cintai.

"Tunggu, hentikan Madara..! Jangan kau lakukan hal itu. Sakura, Hinata!." teriak Naruto, kini air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu bahwa kau tidak akan bisa melindungi orang yang kau sayangi." , ucap Madara. Lalu kemudian Madara mulai mengayunkan katananya dan 'tresssssh… treshhhh….'

Kini kepala dari Sakura dan Hinata telah terpenggal dan terpisah dari tubuhnya, kemudian menggelinding ke bawah kaki Naruto.

"Sa-sakura…., H-hinata…." , ucap Naruto terbata. "Tidaaaaaaaak!" Teriak Naruto

'ha…ha…ha…," serta diikuti dengan tawa psikopat oleh Uchiha Madara.

.

Di dunia Nyata

.

"Tidaaaaak!" teriak Naruto yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hah…hah….hah…" suara nafas Naruto yang tampak kelelahan. Keringat dingin nya juga masih setia mengucur dan membasahi tubuhnya. "hah..hah.., cuma mimpi." Ucap Naruto lega.

Kemudian dari balik selimut yang Naruto gunakan terdapat sesuatu yang menggeliat. Naruto yang penasaran pun lalu menyingkapnya.

"Ri-Rias? A-Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu?" Ucap Naruto setelah membuka selimut tadi.

Ya, yang ada di bawah selimut adalah Rias yang juga ikut terbangun akibat teriakan Naruto.

"Mou, Naruto-kun. Karena kau sekarang tinggal di sini, tadi malam saat akan tidur aku jadi teringat dengan dirimu dan memutuskan untuk tidur bersamamu. Selain itu aku memang biasa tidur tanpa pakaian. Memang kenapa Naruto-kun? Apa aku tidak boleh tidur denganmu?", jawab Rias panjang lebar.

"Maaf, tapi kau tidak boleh tidur sembarangan denganku. Apalagi aku ini laki-laki yang belum lama kau kenal. Bagaimana jika aku lepas kendali saat melihat dirimu tanpa pakaian dan mencoba memperkosamu?" Jawab Naruto.

"Hm… Jika itu dengan Naruto-kun aku tidak apa-apa. Apa Naruto-kun mau mencobanya?" Tanya Rias sambil memasang pose yang menggoda.

"Tidak… aku bukanlah laki-laki yang seperti itu." Jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan mukanya yang memerah karena godaan Rias.

"Ara.. Naruto-kun, apa tubuhku ini kurang bagus di matamu?" Tanya Rias lagi.

"B-Bukan begitu…", jawab naruto dengan tergagap. " Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu denganmu." ucap Naruto. _'__setidaknya untuk saat ini__'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Maksudku, kau juga harus mengerti, hal tersebut harusnya hanya boleh kau lakukan dengan orang yang kau cintai." Jawab Naruto lagi.

"Apa itu berarti kau tidak mencintaiku, Naruto-kun? Karena sebenarnya, saat ini aku sangat mencintaimu. Itulah mengapa aku rela jika kau melakukan itu denganku Naruto-kun. Setidaknya aku bisa memberikan keperawananku pada orang yang aku cintai." ucap Rias dengan keyakinan. Mata mereka berduapun saling bertatapan. Naruto yang menatap mata biru kehijauan milik rias, sama sekali tidak menemukan adanya keraguan di sana. Namun…

"Gomen Rias… Saat ini aku belum bisa membalas perasaanmu dan aku juga tidak berharap merasakan perasaaan seperti itu lagi. Setidaknya untuk saat ini" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi begitu ya, tidak apa-apa jika kau memang seperti itu. Tapi ingatlah Naruto-kun, kau telah menjadi orang yang berharga bagiku, sebagai orang yang aku sayangi dan juga orang yang aku cintai, untuk saat ini dan sampai kapan pun perasaanku terhadapmu tidak akan pernah berubah walau nantinya aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi." Ucap rias sambil memberikan senyuman tulus kepada Naruto

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar ungkapan hati Rias.

"Oh ya Naruto-kun, kenapa tadi kau bangun dari tidur sambil berteriak? Apa kau mengalami mimpi buruk?" tanya Rias.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku mengalami sebuah mimpi yang buruk. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Saat ini aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Karena ini adalah hari pertamamu. Jadi jangan sampai kau terlambat. Sementara itu aku juga akan membuat sarapan untuk kita." Ucap Rias yang kini langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"ya baiklah, aku akan segera mandi." Ucap Naruto dengan nada semangat.

'_Andai kau tau Rias, jika saja aku tidak bermimpi buruk pagi ini. Aku mungkin akan menerima perasaanmu itu karena aku mungkin juga mencintaimu. Namun sekarang aku merasa sangat takut. Aku takut merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Aku taku jika aku mencintai dirimu aku akan merasakan juga perasaan itu. Perasaan sakit dan terluka saat aku tidak bisa melindungi orang yang aku sayangi. Saat aku harus kembali kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku….. lagi….' ,_ batin Naruto sambil mencoba menahan air matanya saat teringat akan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Yosh…. Baiklah, saatnya mandi…." Ucap Naruto dengan teriakan semangat mencoba untuk kembali ceria.

'_ya, aku tidak boleh menunjukan kesedihan dan kelemahannku di hadapannya, aku harus bersikap seperti biasa agar dia tidak khawatir. Walaupun mungkin akan sulit'_ , batin Naruto lagi.

.

.

Time Skip

.

Kini Rias dan Naruto baru saja selesai memakan sarapan yang dibuat oleh Rias. Sarapan tadi diselingi dengan banyak canda tawa antara mereka berdua. Dalam hati Rias, ia merasa dirinya dan Naruto sudah seperti sebuah keluarga.

Saat ini Naruto dan Rias telah memakai seragam SMA kuoh dan tengah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

"Ayo kita berangkat Naruto-kun" ajak Rias dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya

"Ya, ayo kita berangkat, Rias" jawab Naruto, juga dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

.

.

Kini Naruto dan Rias telah keluar dari gedung tua sekolah yang dijadikan sebagai ruangan klub oleh Rias. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dan akhirnya sampailah mereka pada halaman sekolah SMA Kuoh.

Saat mereka berdua berjalan bersama, banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan kagum.

"Kyaaa… Rias Onee-Sama…"

"Siapa orang yang bersama dengan Rias Onee-sama?"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi dia cukup tampan"

"apa dia murid baru.? Kyaa…mereka serasi sekali…."

"Kyaaa…"

Begitulah teriakan teriakan yang terdengar di sepanjang pagi itu.

Teriakan tersebut terus menggema di sepanjang perjalanan, juga diselingi dengan tatapan kagum dari para siswi dan tatapan membunuh dari para siswa laki-laki yang diarahkan pada Naruto.

'_ya ampun…, jadi beginilah yang selama ini kau rasakan, Teme…. Aku jadi merasa bersalah padamu.' _Batin Naruto dalam hati saat teringat sahabat baik serta rivalnya di dunia Shinobi dulu.

Kini Naruto dan Rias tiba di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, ini adalah ruang kepala sekolah. Kau masuk kedalam. Sementara aku akan langsung menuju ke kelasku." , ucap Rias

"ya, terima kasih sudah mengantar sampai ke sini." , balas Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto pun masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah

'tok…tok..tok…' suara pintu yang di ketuk oleh Naruto.

'Sreeettt…'

"Permisi Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, murid yang baru pindah ke SMA ini " Ucap Naruto sopan.

"Oh.. kau murid baru itu ya. Baiklah kau tunggu disini sebentar. Wali kelasmu akan segera datang ke sini." Ucap sang kepala sekolah.

Tak lama kemudian wali kelas Naruto pun datang. Wali kelas Naruto adalah seorang wanita muda berumur sekitar 25 tahunan dan berambut hitam panjang. Ia lalu membawa Naruto ke kelasnya. Setelah sampai di luar ruang kelas yang bertuliskan 3-A , wali kelas tersebut lalu meminta Naruto untuk menunggu di luar.

'Sreeet' bunyi pintu kelas yang terbuka. Dan sang wali kelas pun memasuki ruangan tersebut..

Kelas yang tadinya sangat ramai pun langsung terdiam serta para murid langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. "Baiklah Minna-san, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah Uzumaki-san, silahkan masuk." , ucap sang wali kelas.

'Sreeeeet' Naruto pun memasuki kelas.

Di dalam kelas, ia bisa melihat Rias dan Akeno. Ternyata mereka ada di kelas yang sama.

"Kyaaa…. dia tampan sekali"

"kyaaa….., lebih tampan dari kiba-kun"

"Kyaaaa…. Dia yang tadi pagi bersama Rias-oneesama. Aku penasaran apa mereka sudah pacaran?"

Begitulah teriakan para siswi di kelas tersebut, minus Rias dan Akeno yang hanya memberikan senyuman ke arah Naruto. Kelas tersebut menjadi sangat ramai setelah Naruto masuk.

'Buukkk…,' suara sang wali kelas yang memukul meja. "Harap semuanya tenang!" ucap sang wali kelas mencoba untuk menenangkan kelas yang ramai.

Kini para murid pun mulai diam. " Baiklah Uzumaki-san, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." , ucap sang wali kelas.

" Ohayou Minna, Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Hal yang kusukai tidak ada. Hal yang tidak aku sukai, kalian tidak perlu tau. Dan impianku, mm…. itu belum terpikirkan. Mohon kerjasamanya minna.!" , Ucap Naruto dengan lantang dan penuh percaya diri, dan membuat seisi kelas sweet drop karena tingkahnya, tidak terkecuali Rias, Akeno, dan sang wali kelas yang ada di sampingnya. Bahkan ada juga beberapa siswa yang sampai terjatuh dari kursinya.

'_apa-apan itu, dia hanya menyebutkan namanya saja….' _Batin Rias, Akeno, dan Sang wali kelas bersamaan.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san silahkan ambil tempat duduk di samping Gremory-san. Gremory-san angkat tanganmu!" ucap sang wali kelas. Dan Naruto pun segera menuju ke tempat duduknya di samping Rias.

"Yo Rias," , sapa Naruto. "Dasar baka, apa begitu caramu memperkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas?" ucap Rias.

"Yah… begitulah. Sensei ku yang dulu mengajarkannya… he..he..he.." jawab Naruto dengan cengengesan.

'_Aku penasaran seperti apa sensei naruto-kun dulu. Pasti sama bodohnya!'_ batin Rias.

~ ~Sementara itu di suatu tempat~ ~

'_Hatchiu…, mm… sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku…mungkin karena aku tampan….' batin Kakashi yang saat ini sedang mengantri di depan gerbang menuju akhirat._

"baiklah semuanya buka buku fisika halaman 167! Dan untuk Gremory-san, sementara kau berbagi buku dulu dengan Uzumaki-san karena dia belum punya" ucap sang sang wali kelas.

"Nah, sekarang perhatikan baik-baik pertanyaan pada soal nomor 2 yang ada pada buku. Diketahui sebuah kelapa dengan berat 2 kg. Buah kelapa tersebut jatuh dari pohonnya yang memiliki ketinggian 15 meter. Tentukan Energi Kinetik saat buah kelapa tersebut menyentuh tanah jika kelapa tersebut jatuh dari pohon dengan 'kecepatan cahaya'? ... Uzumaki-san!, apa kau bisa menjawabnya? Aku juga ingin melihat kemampuanmu sebagai murid pindahan." Ucap sang guru.

"Nani…? Etto…? Aku tidak bisa sensei." Jawab Naruto.

"Hah… masak begitu saja kau tidak bisa….., Gremory-san? Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya sang guru.

"Anoo… sensei.., sepertinya ada kesalahan cetak pada soal ini. Karena tidak mungkin ada benda yang dapat bergerak menyamai kecepatan cahaya. Jadi menurutku soal ini harus dievaluasi lagi." jawab Rias.

"Hmm…." tampak sang guru tengah berfikir. "kau benar Gremory-san, sepertinya ada kesalahan pada soal ini. Baiklah , kalau begitu kita lanjut saja ke bab berikutnya…" ucap sang guru.

Naruto yang ada di samping Rias kini tampak sedang berfikir. _'tidak ada yang dapat bergerak secepat cahaya ya? Hmm… sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku padaku_', batin Naruto dengan pikiran bodohnya,

.

Time Skip

.

Waktu pelajaran akhirnya telah selesai. Dan para murid mulai meninggalkan sekolah dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hari ini Naruto telah menjalani hari pertamanya di sekolah. Walaupun ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang di sampaikan para guru, yaitu fisika, bahasa inggris, dan sastra.

Kini Naruto masih berada di dalam kelasnya, ia kelelahan karena otaknya sama sekali tak mampu menyerap apa yang diajarkan.

"_hah… akhirnya selesai juga. Di dunia ini, sekolah mengajarkan hal-hal yang sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di akademi ninja. Fisika, bahasa inggris, sastra, apa itu semua? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Apalagi sastra, aku tak bisa membayangkan bila dulu saat melawan Pein aku membacakan sastra didepannya. Pein yang tanpa ekspresi pun, pasti akan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar aku membacakannya. Hah… merepotkan. Besok apa lagi?. Lebih baik aku berada di gunung Myoboku tanpa makanan yang layak dari pada harus bersekolah disini', _pikir Naruto sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Ne.. Naruto-kun, bagaiman hari pertamamu di sekolah.?" , tanya Rias yang ada di samping Naruto.

"Hah.. merepotkan sekali, jika saja aku tidak terpaksa melakukannya, aku pasti tidak akan mau untuk pergi ke sekolah. Rias, kalau boleh tau berapa lama lagi aku harus menjalani ini semua?" kini Naruto yang bertanya.

"karena kau saat ini kelas tiga. mungkin sekitar delapan bulan lagi hingga kita semua melaksanakan ujian dan melakukan upacara kelulusan." , jawab Rias.

"hah… masih lama sekali penderitaanku akan berakhir." ucap Naruto.

"tenang saja Naruto-kun. Kita akan melewati itu semua bersama-sama. Jika kau ada kesulitan, kau tinggal bertanya saja padaku atau pada Akeno. Benarkan Akeno?" ucap Rias yang tersenyum ke arah Akeno yang ada di sebelahnya.

"ara…. Itu benar Naruto-kun, kau bisa bertanya pada kami." , ucap Akeno mencoba memberi semangat pada Naruto

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya" Jawab Naruto.

"Nah sekarang, karena sekolah sudah selesai, ayo kita ke ruang klub untuk membahas pekerjaan iblis." Ucap Rias.

"aku rasa aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku harus menenangkan otakku yang sedang kacau karena sekolah tadi. kau dan Akeno bisa ke klub duluan tanpa aku." ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo Akeno! Kita ke klub." , ucap Rias. "Ha'i Buchou" , jawab Akeno. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan Naruto di kelas sendirian dan menuju ke ruang klub.

.

.

Kini Naruto tengah menuju ke sebuah tempat yang ia rasa bisa sendirian dan menenangkan pikirannya. 'tap..tap…tap', suara langkah kaki naruto yang tengah menaiki tangga saat ia tengah menuju ke atap sekolah.

Saat tiba di atap sekolah ia lalu mencari sebuah tempat yang nyaman untuk berbaring. Setelah menemukan tempat yang tepat ia lalu merebahkan dirinya dan menatap ke arah langit.

"hah… melelahkan sekali." Ucap Naruto.

.

.

Naruto pun mulai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dunia ini sangatlah bebeda dari dunia shinobi. Orang-orangnya, bangunannya, teknologinya, sangat jauh berkembang jika dibanding dengan yang ada di Konoha maupun di desa lindungan yang lain.

Akan tetapi, tetap ada beberapa hal sama, yang akan membuatku selalu teringat dengan Konoha.

Yang pertama adalah ramen yang aku makan tadi di kantin saat istirahat makan siang, dan yang kedua adalah awan yang saat ini sedang aku lihat. jika aku melihat awan saat ini, aku jadi teringat saat aku, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru, membolos dari akademi. Saat itu kami sering mencari tempat bersantai dan melihat awan bersama-sama. Bukankah begitu… minna." Ucap Naruto yang mengingat teman-temannya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa melindungi kalian. Aku… minta maaf."

Tak terasa kini air mata mulai mengalir lagi dari kedua mata Naruto.

'hah… aku tidak boleh terlalu lemah dan terus bersedih seperti ini" , ucap Naruto lagi sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Namun ada satu hal lagi yang sama, yaitu 'perang'. Jika terjadi perang besar lagi di dunia ini aku harap nasib dunia ini jangan sampai berkahir sama dengan dunia shinobi." Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Saat Naruto tengah asik menikmati aktivitasnya melihat awan, ia merasakan aura seseorang yang cukup kuat datang ke arahnya.

Ia pun berdiri lalu melihat kearah sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah yang muncul tidak jauh dari darinya.

Dari lingkaran tersebut keluar seseorang pria berambut merah berusia sekitar 25 tahunan dengan di dampingi seorang perempuan berambut putih yang memakai baju maid.

Naruto yang merasakan aura kuat dari kedua orang tersebut pun langsung mengambil posisi siaga dengan tak lupa memegang sebuah kunai bercabang tiga di tangan kanannya.

"siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto pada dua orang asing yang ada di depannya.

"Selamat siang Naruto-kun, dan tolong tenanglah sedikit. Kami datang kesini hanya ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap si pria berambut merah, lalu mulai bebrbicara lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku adalah Sirzech Gremory, salah satu yondai Maou iblis dengan gelar Lucifer, dan di sebelahku adalah Grayfia lucyfuge, ia adalah istriku sekaligus Queen ku." Ucap pria berambut merah a.k.a Sirzech, mencoba memperkenalkan diri.

"Gremory? Yondai Maou.?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, aku adalah Salah satu pemimpin tertinggi dari fraksi Iblis, dan juga kakak dari Rias Gremory." Jawab sirzech.

"Souka.. pantas saja aku langsung teringat dengan Rias saat melihat rambutmu. Apa Seluruh keluarga Gremory juga berambut merah sepertimu?" tanya naruto yang tampak mulai tenang dan mengendurkan posisi siaganya.

"Ya, begitulah." , jawab Sirzech ramah._'berarti klan Gremory hampir sama dengan klan Uzumaki , mereka sama-sama berambut merah.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Baiklah Sirzech-sama, ada keperluan apa anda yang seorang Maou Iblis menemui manusia biasa sepertiku?" , tanya Naruto.

"Ah, jangan terlalu formal begitu Naruto-kun, panggil saja dengan namaku tanpa -sama di belakangnya, aku tidak terlalu suka formalitas, apalagi ini bukan acara resmi. Selain itu aku sebagai iblis tidak membeda-bedakan ras. Bagiku, iblis, manusia, maupun malaikat adalah setara." Jawab Sirzech.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sirzech-san, aku juga tidak terlalu suka formalitas." Ucap Naruto

"Nah begitu lebih baik. Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan tujuanku kemari." , ucap Sirzech.

"Naruto-kun, aku dengar dari Rias kau memiliki kekuatan yang unik. Selain itu, saat aku melihat kearah matamu yang berwarna merah, aku juga merasakan aura yang cukup kuat. Aku datang ke sini untuk melihat kemampuanmu." Jelas Sirzech.

"Ah… Soal mataku ini…" , ucap Naruto menggantung.

'Ctashhh'…. Muncul sebuah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata.

Lalu tiba-tiba Sirzech dan grayfia yang saat itu tengah menatap Naruto, mereka berdua kini berada pada sebuah tempat yang aneh. Tempat ini berwarna hitam dan putih, dengan langit yang berwarna merah. Tubuh mereka juga berada pada sebuah tiang salib dengan rantai-rantai yang mengikat mereka.

"Nah… Selamat datang di duniaku…. Sirzech-san, Grayfia-san." Ucap Naruto yang kini ada di depan mereka.

"Di mana ini Naruto-kun?" , kini grayfia yang mulai bebicara.

"Bisa di bilang ini adalah dunia yang ada di dalam mataku. Di sini aku adalah tuhan. Aku bisa melakukan apaun yang aku mau. Aku bahkan bisa membuat tiga hari di sini setara dengan 3 detik di dunia nyata. Selain itu…." tiba- tiba di tangan kanan Naruto, muncul sebuah katana.

"…aku bisa menyiksa orang disini semauku, dan memberikan rasa sakit yang sama pada tubuh asli korban yang ada di dunia nyata." , ucap Naruto dengan sebuah senyum yang tampak mengerikan di mata Sirzech dan Grayfia.

Kini keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari tubuh Sirzech dan Grayfia.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian mau mencoba merasakan sendiri salah satu kekuatanku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ah…. a-aku rasa sudah cukup yang perlu kami ketahui, Naruto-kun. Benarkan Grayfia?" Ucap sirzech dengan tergagap.

"I-Iya, Sirzech-kun aku rasa ini sudah cukup. Sekarang bisa kah kau mengembalikan kami ke dunia nyata Naruto-kun?" , ucap Grayfia tak kalah gugup.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… padahal aku masih ingin bersenang-senang.", ucap Naruto tampak kecewa.

Kemuadian setelah itu Sirzech dan Grayfia kembali ke dunia nyata.

Tubuh mereka masih berkeringat dan sedikit gemetaran.

"Nah itu tadi salah satu teknik mataku. Sebenarnya itu tadi masih belum sempurna karena aku juga belum terlalu lama memperoleh mata ini, jadi aku belum terlalu menguasainya. Selain itu, masih banyak teknik dari mata ini yang belum aku coba. Dan juga aku mempunyai beberapa teknik originalku sendiri" , ucap Naruto memberi penjelasan

'_Apa..? itu tadi masih belum sempurna. Selain itu masih banyak lagi yang belum ia tunjukkan. Manusia macam apa dia ini?'_ Batin Sirzech dan Grayfia bersamaan dengan keringat dingin yang tetap masih keluar dari tubuh mereka.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun kami percaya akan kekuatanmu itu." Ucap Sirzech.

"Aku juga ingin bertanya padamu Naruto-kun." Ucap Sirzech lagi yang sudah mulai menenangkan dirinya.

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah kau mau membantuku menciptakan perdamaian di dunia ini Naruto-kun? , dari apa yang diceritakan Rias, aku tau bahwa kau bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Dan aku rasa Rias pasti juga tidak tau mengenai masa lalumu dan penyebab kau ada di dunia sini. Setelah melihatmu tadi, jika tebakanku benar, di duniamu pasti juga ada yang namanya perang. Apa aku salah?" Ucap Sirzech.

"Yah kau memang benar, telah terjadi perang di duniaku. Dan itu juga salah satu penyebab aku terdampar di dunia ini." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jawabanmu atas permintaanku tadi?" tanya Sirzech.

"Jika kau berniat untuk mencari perdamaian. Aku mungkin bisa membantumu. Namun mungkin tidak akan banyak. Kau tau kan, perang itu sangat melelahkan dan mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang tiada tara. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin terlibat lagi dengan yang namanya perang. Aku sudah cukup merasakannya." , ucap naruto dengan mata yang memancarkan kesakitan dan kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Sirzech dan Grayfia pun menyadari hal tersebut.

"Namun…. Jika memang suatu saat aku di perlukan, aku akan mencoba untuk membantumu, Sirzech-san" Ucap Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Naruto-kun. Aku akan sangat menantikan saat-saat kau akan membantuku. Selain itu, aku juga memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk membentuk aliansi antara fraksi-fraksi yang selama ini bertikai. Dan aku harap, kau juga dapat bergabung sebagai wakil dari fraksi manusia, Naruto-kun." Ucap Sirzech.

"heh… kita tunggu saja nanti bagaimana alur dari takdir dunia ini,… Sirzech", ucap naruto menghilangkan suffix –san dari nama Sirzech.

"yah… kita lihat saja nanti,… Naruto"., begitupun dengan Sirzech dalam menyebutkan nama Naruto. Kini mereka berdua tampak saling menatap satu sama lain menunjukkan rasa persahabatan di wajah mereka.

"Baiklah Naruto, kurasa pertemuan kita cukup sampai di sini dulu. Namun aku yakin dalam waktu dekat ini, kita pasti akan bertemu kembali. Ketika saat itu tiba, aku sangat mengharapkan yang terbaik darimu Naruto" , ucap Sirzech. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan terakhir Sirzech pun sedikit menaikkan alisnya tanda bingung.

"Nah.. Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto". Ucap Sirzech.

Sirzech pun menghilang kembali dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna merah. Meninggalkan Naruto yang belum sempat meminta penjelasan padanya. Namun…

"hah…. Ya sudahlah, ia sudah pergi sebelum aku bertanya tentang yang terakhir tadi. Merepotkan…. Lebih baik aku melihat awan lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

'_selain itu jika aku harus terlibat dalam perang lagi, aku harus bersiap. Aku harus berlatih kembali untuk mempersiapkannya. Mungkin aku bisa melatih kembali senjutsuku' _batin Naruto. Lalu ia pun kembali berbaring dan menatap awan yang ada di langit kota Kuoh.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yo Minna-san. Akhirnya Author balik lagi dengan update-tan chapter ke-4.

Sebelumnya Author ucapkan terima kasih buat para reviewer.

Dan untuk pair di sini. Author masih belum menentukan. Jadi untuk sementara masih NaruRias. Kalaupun Harem, mungkin pairnya akan Rias sama akeno.

Akan tetapi itu semua masih belum fix , pairnya masih bisa nambah lagi tergantung jalannya cerita fic ini

.

Untuk itu dukungan kalian semua sangat Author harapkan agar fic ini bisa jalan terus

.

Sekian dari Author

Mohon Review nya untuk kritik, dukungan, dan, saran

Serta favorite and follow

.

.

Uzumaki Hatake out

.

.Review Please

.

vvv

vv

v


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**The Last Shinobi**

**.**

**.**

**Author** : Uzumakai Hatake

**Disclaimer** :: Naruto & Highschool DxD WASN'T mine

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Rated** : T semi M

**Genre** :: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship

**Pair** : Naruto U. x G. Rias

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

.

.

**Summary** : Pada perang dunia shinobi keempat, seluruh shinobi dari lima negara besar telah gugur di tangan Uchiha Madara. Naruto Uzumaki memenangkan pertarungan terakhir melawan Uchiha Madara dan menjadi shinobi terakhir. Bermaksud menggunakan jutsu ruang dan waktu pengembangan dari Hiraishin yang belum sempurna untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan merubah takdir, Uzumaki Naruto Justru terlempar ke ruang dimensi lain.

.

.

Notification :

" Abcd " = percakapan

' _Abcd '_ = percakapan dalam hati.

**Abcd = **Jutsu / Tehnik

'Abcd' = Efek suara

.

.

.

. . . Enjoy The Story . . .

READ and REVIEW

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Saat ini Naruto masih berada di atap sekolah. Setelah kedatangan dari Sirzech tadi, Naruto melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya memandangi awan. Setelah ia merasa puas dan tenang, ia lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk bersila dengan posisi bertapa. Saat ini Naruto tengah melatih senjutsunya. Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Sirzech, ia merasa perlu untuk berlatih kembali agar lebih kuat.

Waktu pun terus berlalu. Sejak siang hingga kini matahari mulai tenggelam, Naruto masih berkonsentrasi dalam mengumpulkan cakra alam pada tubuhnya. Jika sebelumya ia harus mengumpulkan cakra alam selama setidaknya 5 menit untuk bisa menggunakan senjutsu. Setelah perang berlalu kini Naruto bisa lebih cepat dalam mengaktifkan sage mode. Namun ia tetap harus berhatih agar sage mode nya semakin sempurna.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang klub penelitian ilmu ghaib

.

"Nah semuanya, karena tadi siang kalian semua telah menyebarkan brosur kontrak iblis. Sekarang kalian harus memenuhi panggilan kontrak yang telah di buat manusia. Dan untukmu Issei, aku harap kau bisa memenuhi kontrak kali ini" ucap Rias.

"Ha'i Buchou. Kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu" , ucap Issei.

Setelah itu mereka semua meninggalkan ruangan klub untuk pergi ke tempat panggilan kontrak masing-masing dan hanya menyisakan Rias yang sendirian di sana.

"Kira-kira Naruto-kun ada di mana ya?, sampai hari gelap dia masih belum juga pulang. Mungkin aku akan mencarinya saja." , ujar rias lalu kemudian berjalan ke luar ruang klub.

.

Saat tengah mencari Naruto di sekitar area SMA Kuoh, Rias menemukan Naruto yang sedang berada di atap gedung sekolah. Rias pun lalu menghampiri Naruto.

Saat tiba di atap gedung sekolah Rias melihat Naruto yang sedang dalam posisi duduk bersila dan memejamkan matanya. Rias pun penasaran dengan apa sedang di lakukan Naruto.

'_apa sedang dilakukan Naruto kun dengan hanya duduk seperti itu?' , _batin Rias.

"Naruto-kun…" panggil Rias.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah merasakan kehadiran dari Rias sejak awal tadi karena cakra senjutsunya. Namun Naruto hanya membiarkannya saja.

Naruto yang dipanggil oleh Rias pun mulai membuka matanya. Kini saat Naruto membuka matanya, yang dulunya berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe berwarna hitam, sedikit berubah akibat adanya cakra senjutsu pada tubuhnya. Bola matanya tidak lagi berwarna merah darah, namun kini sedikit berganti menjadi warna oranye karena efek gabungan dari warna merah sharinggan dan warna kuning dari mata katak Naruto. Serta di belakang pola tiga tomoe tersebut kini tedapat sebuah garis horizontal berwarna hitam. Kelopak matanya pun juga berubah warna menjadi oranye. Saat ini Naruto sedang dalam sage mode dengan Sharinggan yang tetap aktif.

Rias yang melihat adanya perubahan pada mata Naruto pun terkejut dan penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini dan ada apa dengan matamu. Matamu sedikit berubah dari yang sebelumnya." , tanya Rias.

"oh.. mataku ini, saat ini aku sedang menggunakan senjutsu. Dan saat bersila tadi aku sedang bertapa untuk mengumpulkan cakra alam." , jawab Naruto.

" kau juga bisa menggunakan senjutsu.?" Tanya Rias dengan sedikit terkejut mengetahui naruto bisa menggunakan senjutsu. Karena di dunia ini hanya para yokai yang bisa menggunakannya.

"yah begitulah," jawab Naruto singkat. "Kau benar-benar penuh kejutan Naruto-kun." Ucap Rias lagi.

Setelah itu Rias dan Naruto berbincang-bincang dengan bersandar ke pagar pembatas atap gedung, mereka berbicara sambil melihat bulan purnama yang tengah bersinar. Rias dan Naruto sedang membicarakan akitivitas para budak iblis Rias. Naruto pun kini baru mengetahui tentang pekerjaan iblis dalam membuat kontrak dengan manusia.

Setelah berbincang cukup lama dengan Rias, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan aura seorang iblis liar dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari SMA Kuoh. Namun yang membuat nya khawatir adalah aura seseorang yang ada bersama dengan iblis liar tersebut. Ia merasakan aura dari Issei, yang berarti saat ini Issei sedang berada dalam bahaya.

"Rias apa kau merasakan sesuatu dari arah sana?" tanya Naruto pada Rias mabil menunjuk ke arah taman kota. "merasakan apa Naruto-kun.? Sepertinya aku tidak merasakan apapun." Balas Rias.

"Saat ini aku sedang dalam mode pertapa, jadi aku bisa merasakan aura dari setiap orang dalam radius yang cukup jauh. Dan dari arah sana aku merasakan aura iblis liar yang cukup kuat. Selain itu yang membuatku khawatir adalah…, dari sana aku juga merasakan aura Issei…" , ucap Naruto.

"Apa..? itu berarti issei sedang dalam bahaya." Ujar Rias. " Yah, kau benar. Kita harus segera membantunya." Ucap Naruto. Setelah itu mereka berdua menghilang dari sana dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir milik Rias.

.

.

Di taman kota

.

Saat ini terlihat Issei yang sedang terdesak melawan seorang iblis liar yang cukup kuat. Issei sedang sial karena betemu dengan seekor iblis liar saat hendak ke tempat client. Luka-luka akibat serangan dari iblis liar juga terlihat di sekujur tubuh Issei.

Iblis liar ini memiliki wujud seekor banteng berwarna hitam, dengan moncong yang berwarna hitam pula dan bukannya berwarna putih, seperti pada baliho partai yang dilihat Issei di sepanjang perjalanan ketempat klient tadi. yah… saat ini di kota Kuoh memang akan diadakan pemilihan parlemen dalam waktu dekat.

Kembali ke iblis liar tadi.

Iblis liar ini memiliki tubuh yang dapat berdiri dengan tegap di atas kedua kakinya. Terlihat pula sebuah kapak besar dengan kedua sisi tajam yang berada di genggaman tangan sang iblis.

Iblis liar tersebut lalu kembali menyerang Issei. Issei yang sudah kelelahan hanya bisa menghindar dari serangan-serangan tersebut.

Setelah iblis liar itu menghentikan serangannya, di belakang Issei kini muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan menampakkan dua orang yang Issei kenal. Issei pun merasa lega dengan kedua orang tersebut yang datang ke sana untuk membantunya.

"Issei!" teriak Rias yang cukup panik setelah melihat kondisi Issei yang penuh luka.

"Rupanya kau sedang kesusahan Issei.., sepertinya kemampuan bertarungmu belum terlalu bagus jika kau beratrung sendirian. Lebih baik kau beristirahat dan merawat lukamu. Untuk sekarang biarkan aku akan menanganinya." Ucap Naruto.

Issei yang mengerti pun langsung mundur untuk menerima perawatan sementara dari Rias.

"Naruto-kun sepertinya ia adalah iblis yang dalam rumor telah menyerang para manusia di daerah sekitar sini." Ucap Rias.

"begitukah…, itu berarti dia harus di lenyapkan" , ucap Naruto.

Sementara itu, iblis liar yang melihat kedatangan Naruto pun langsung mengayunkan kapaknya secara vertikal untuk menyerang Naruto.

Naruto yang menjadi target serangan kapak, tetap dalam posisi tenang dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan serangan tersebut.

'ting…,' , bunyi benturan antara kapak tadi dengan kedua tangan Naruto.

Rias dan Issei yang melihat itu pun langsung terkejut karena Naruto hanya menahan dengan tangan kosong yang disilangkan di depan tubuhnya, namun tidak terjadi luka apa-apa pada tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai" ucap Rias dan Issei bersamaan.

"kalian tenang saja, dalam mode ini benda tajam tidak akan mempan kepadaku. Selain itu kekuatan fisikku juga meningkat." Ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan kawan-kawannya.

Setelah itu Naruto lalu menyiapkan tinjunya dan memukul Iblis banteng tadi perutnya.

Iblis banteng tadi pun terkena tinju Naruto dengan telak dan terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang.

"tubuhmu keras juga ya…" ucap Naruto setelah menyelesaikan pukulannya.

Setelah itu, iblis liar yang terlempar tadi pun menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam di sampingnya dan memunculkan sebuah kapak lagi di genggamannya. Kini iblis banteng tersebut menggenggam sebuah kapak besar di masing-masing tangannya. Iblis liar ini mulai serius dalam bertarung dengan menambah jumlah senjatanya untuk meningkatkan efek serangan.

"tidak aku sangka ada manusia yang bisa menyerang tubuh kerasku ini. Tapi sekarang giliranku untuk menyerangmu, manusia…." Ucap sang iblis liar.

Iblis liar tersebut kemudian menyerang naruto dengan dua buah kapak secara membabi buta. Serangan dari iblis liar itu sangat cepat dan juga kuat. Selain itu, dari kapak-kapak yang ia genggam, juga dialiri energi iblis dengan aura yang cukup kuat. Naruto yang menerima serangan hanya bisa bertahan.

Naruto yang terdesak pun sempat terjatuh terkena serangan telak dan terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang. Kini pakaian yang dipakai Naruto tampa robek di beberapa bagian. Walaupun tubuh naruto mampu menahan serangan kapak tersebut, namun tidak dengan pakaiannya.

'_Serangan yang hebat, apa naruto-kun baik-baik saja.'_ Batin Rias

Ditempat Naruto terjatuh juga terlihat lubang-lubang bekas serangan iblis liar. "hah…hah…, seranganmu sangat kuat. Jika saja aku tidak dalam mode ini, mungkin tubuhku sudah hancur terkena serangan kapakmu." , ucap Naruto sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya kembali.

Setelah jeda serangan dari sang iblis liar, Naruto bersiap dengan serangan balasannya.

"baiklah, sekarang giliranku untuk menyerang, **'Senpon : Kawazu Kumite' **" Ucap Naruto.

Kini Naruto telah siap dengan Taijutsu karate pukulan katak yang pernah diajarkan Fukasaku-sama kepadanya saat masih berlatih di gunung Myoboku.

'_dengan ini aku bisa merasakan bahaya dalam area yang lebih luas serta lebih cepat.'_ Batin Naruto.

Naruto lalu menyerang sang iblis liar dengan kombinasi pukulan dan tendangan. Pukulan dan tendangan Naruto berusaha dihindari dan ditangkis sekuat tenaga oleh sang iblis liar. Namun karena kuatnya serangan Naruto, membuat sang iblis lias harus merasakan serangan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Bahkan pukulan Naruto yang secara fisik tidak mengenai tubuh sang iblis liar karena berhasil dihindari pun, tetap memberikan efek serangan yang besar pada tubuh sang iblis liar. Ini karena cakra senjutsu yang ada pada tiap serangan Naruto.

Setelah serangan Naruto tadi, kini menyisakan sang iblis liar yang tidak lagi mampu berdiri dan roboh ke tanah. Darah segar pun banyak sekali keluar dari mulutnya, dari luar memang tidak tampak luka yang besar, akan tetapi serang-serangan dari Naruto menyebabkan luka yang parah pada organ-organ dalam tubuhnya.

"cih… bisa-bisanya aku kalah dari orang sepertimu. Tapi aku akui kemampuan bertarungmu memang hebat, manusia…aku", ucap sang iblis liar.

"terima kasih pujiannya, iblis-san. Tapi sepertinya aku harus membunuhmu" ucap Naruto.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau membunuhku, karena jika tidak, aku akan terus memburu manusia yang ada di sekitar sini. Selain itu aku juga sudah menyerang temanmu" Ucap sang iblis.

"baiklah jika itu maumu. Nah Rias, apa kau mengakhirinya? Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah wilayahmu." , ucap Naruto.

"baiklah Naruto-kun." Ucap Rias. saat ini Rias telah selesai merawat luka Issei dengan menyalurkan beberapa energi iblisnya ke tubuh Issei. Kemudian Rias pun maju ke arah iblis liar tadi

"Atas nama kelurga Gremory, aku akan melenyapkanmu karena telah menyebabkan banyak kekacauan di wilayahku", ucap Rias. setelah itu lingkaran sihir berwarna merah tercipta di depan Rias lalu energi Power of Destruction nya langsung menyambar sang iblis hingga lenyap.

"Nah sekarang semuanya sudah selesai." Ucap Naruto yang saat telah menonaktifkan sage modenya.

"Iya, dan sepertinya kau harus pulang dan ber istirahat Issei." Ucap Rias pada Issei.

"Baiklah Buchou." Jawab Issei.

"oh ya Issei, besok pagi sebelum sekolah, temui aku di ruang klub. Ada hal yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto-senpai besok aku akan menemuimu. Nah aku pulang dulu." Ucap Issei, setelah itu ia pun pulang ke rumahnya.

"ne.., Naruto-kun, apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan pada Issei?" tanya Rias.

"Hanya beberapa hal mengenai kemampuannya. Nah sebaiknya kita juga pulang. Aku mau tidur" ucap Naruto.

Kini mereka berdua pun lalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan pulang ke ruang klub.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, kini Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tenang. Tidak seperti pada malam sebelumnya kini ia tidak bermimpi buruk. Akan tetapi hal yang membuatnya khawatir masih tetap saja terjadi.

Saat Naruto terbangun ia menemukan sosok Rias yang tidur di sebelahnya dengan tanpa pakaian dan menempelkan dadanya ke tangan miliknya. Hal ini membuat Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"hah… dia ini masih saja melakukannya." ucap Naruto

Rias yang ada di sebelah Naruto pun mulai terbangun.

"Ah… Ohayou, Naruto-kun." Sapa rias pada Naruto.

"Ohayou Rias. Dan mengapa kau masih tidur di sebelahku? Tanpa pakaian pula." Tanya Naruto.

"karena aku ingin tidur dengan dengan orang yang aku cintai, apa salah Naruto-kun?" ucap Rias.

"Hah.. terserah kau saja lah, sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa melarangmu." Jawab Naruto.

.

Sementara itu di luar kamar Naruto

.

"Naruto-senpai…Naruto-senpai…." Panggil Issei yang telah datang ke ruang klub sesuai permintaan Naruto semalam.

.

"Sepertinya Issei sudah datang. Pagi sekali dia datangnya. Baiklah Rias aku akan menemui issei dulu" , ucap Naruto.

"ha'i Naruto-kun". Balas rias.

Setelah itu Naruto pun bangun dari kasurnya dan menuju ke luar kamar.

"Ohayou Issei, pagi sekali kau datangnya." Sapa Naruto pada Issei.

"Ohayou senpai, aku sengaja datang pagi-pagi karena sepertinya ini penting, dan… Eeeehhhh…., Bu-Buchou…. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana? Dan Naruto-senpai apa yang kau lakukan pada Buchou?" teriak Issei setelah melihat Buchou-nya ada di kamar Naruto dengan tubuh yang hanya ditutupi oleh sebuah selimut. Sementara Rias yang dilihat Issei hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman yang tentunya di salah artikan oleh issei.

"Y-Ya… sebenarnya aku semalam tidur dengan Rias." Jawab Naruto.

"A-Apa!, Kau tidur dengan buchou..? bahkan Buchou tidur tanpa pakaian. Kau pasti sudah melakukan hal-hal ero pada Buchou semalaman kan, Naruto-senpai!" teriak issei tidak terima jika Naruto sudah mendahuluinya dalam melakukan hal-hal ero.

"tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu bocah mesum. Lagi pula Rias sendiri yang mendatangi kamarku saat aku sedang tidur. Selain itu jika aku memang melakukan hal tersebut, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja ada. Karena aku berniat memasukkan Buchou ke dalam daftar haremku…." Ucap Issei.

"hah.. tapi melihat kondisimu sekarang, cita-cita harem mu masih jauh dari harapan. Sekarang lupakan itu semua dan duduklah di lantai. Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu." Perintah Naruto, dengan memasang wajah yang agak serius.

"Baiklah" jawab Issei.

Kini Naruto dan Issei pun saling duduk berhadapan. Lalu kemudian Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya dan mengarahkannya pada Issei.

"Nah sekarang, satukan tinjumu dengan tinjuku lalu pejamkan matamu." Perintah Naruto lagi.

Issei hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

.

Di alam bawah sadar Naruto dan Issei

.

"Nah issei, apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Naruto. "Iya senpai aku mendengar suaramu. Tapi di mana ini?" ucap Issei.

"ini adalah alam bawah sadar mu. Sekarang konsentrasilah. Aku menunjukkan sesuatu yang ada dalam dirimu" ucap Naruto.

Setelah itu tiba-tiba dalam alam bawah sadar Issei, muncul kobaran api yang sangat besar dan terlihat sosok sesekor naga yang tengah terdtidur di dalamnya.

"Naruto-senpai… A-apa ini?"tanya Issei. "itu adalah mahluk yang ada dalam dirimu. Tepatnya dia adalah wujud asli dari sarung tangan merahmu. Dan baru kemarin aku menyadari wujud aslinya saat dalam sage mode-ku. Saat ini kau masih terlalu lemah, jika kau menginginkan kekuatan, kau harus lebih dulu menjadikan dia sebagai partner mu." Jawab Naruto.

"A-Apa! Mahluk sebesar ini ada di dalam diriku?" tanya issei tidak percaya. " yah begitulah. Nah sekarang bicaralah dengannya." , ucap Naruto. "lalu, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?" Tanya Issei. Saat issei sedang bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan pada naga tersebut, tiba-tiba sang saga yang merasa terusik dengan kehadiran dua orang di depannya mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"akhirnya kau datang juga bocah. Tidak kusangka kau bisa menemuiku secepat ini. Aku rasa ini semua karena orang yang yang ada di sampingmu itu. Aku juga tidak menyangka ada orang luar yang bisa datang kesini selain dirimu." Ucap sang naga sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"yah, aku juga cukup terkejut melihat melihat wujud aslimu, naga merah. Baiklah pekenalkan, namaku adalah Naruto, dan disebelahku adalah host-mu, Hyodou Issei. Aku datang kesini untuk membantunya bertemu denganmu." ucap Naruto. "Namaku adalah Draig, sang kaisar naga merah dan salah satu dari naga surgawi. Apa kedatanganmu kemari untuk menjadikanku sebagai partnermu bocah?" tanya Draig pada Issei.

"I-iya. Aku harap kau mau menjadi partnerku dan membantuku dalam melindungi teman-temanku." Ucap Issei. "Baiklah Issei, aku akan menjadi partnermu dan membantumu. Selain itu waktumu untuk bertemu white-one juga tidak lama lagi." Ucap Draig.

"White-one?" tanya issei. " Ya… dialah si putih 'Albion' yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi lawanmu dalam pertarungan hidup dan mati. Orang-orang sebelummu juga mengalami takdi yang sama. Akan tetapi kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan membantumu sebagai partner. Sekarang mendekatlah!" ucap Draig. "Baik" ucap Issei.

Draig lalu meletakkan satu jarinya yang besar pada kepala Issei, setelah itu tubuh issei disinari oleh cahaya merah yang terang. Setelah cahaya tadi menghilang tampak pancaran aura yang cukup kuat dari tubuh Issei. "Uwooh.. apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku. Aku merasakan energi yang sangat besar sekarang." Ucap issei.

"Sekarang kau telah memiliki sebagian dari energiku. Dan juga sekarang kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanku dalam mode Balance Breaker. Akan tetapi itu semua tergantung dari kekuatan fisikmu sendiri. Saat ini mungkin kau hanya bisa menggunakan Balance Breaker tidak lebih dari 5 detik. Itu semua karena fisikmu yang masih lemah. Jadi berlatihlah agar kau menjadi kuat." Ucap Draig.

"Baiklah Draig, aku akan berlatih keras agar menjadi lebih kuat dan pantas untuk menjadi partnermu"ucap issei. "ha..ha.. Kau ini cukup menarik. Selain itu aku menyukai semangatmu." Balas Draig.

"nah Issei, sekarang kau sudah mendapat partner yang hebat. Nanti kau harus mencoba kekuatanmu." Ucap Naruto yang kini mulai berbicara setelah tadi hanya menyimak pembicaraan mereka. "Baiklah Naruto-senpai, terima kasih telah membawaku kesini." Ucap Issei.

"Yah, itu tak seberapa. Sekarang jika kau ingin menemui Draig, kau tinggal berkonsentrasi menuju alam bawah sadarmu." Ucap Naruto. "baik Naruto-senpai, nanti aku akan mencobanya sendiri."ucap Issei.

"Baiklah kurasa kita harus kembali ke dunia nyata" Ucap Naruto lagi. "baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Partner" ucap Issei pada Draig.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Issei pun telah bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

.

Dunia Nyata

.

.

"Ah… akhirnya kalian selesai juga, Naruto-kun, Issei." Ucap Rias yang kini telah bersiap dengan seragam SMA nya. "yah.. dan Kini Issei telah membangunkan kekuatan yang ada dalam dirinya." Ucap Naruto. "Iya Buchou, dan dengan kekuatan ini aku akan melindungi buchou dan juga yang lainnya" ucap Issei dengan semangat.

"aku senang bila budak-budak ku bertambah kuat. Akan tetapi kau harus tetap perlu berlatih untuk menguasai kekuatanmu itu dan aku harap kau bisa melindungi teman-temanmu yang berharga" ucap Rias. "ha'i Buchou, aku akan berlatih keras mulai dari sekarang." Jawab Issei.

"nah sekarang, untukmu Naruto –kun, pergilah mandi setelah itu kita sarapan." Ucap Rias.

Setelah itu, Naruto lalu pergi mandi kemudian mereka bertiga sarapan pagi bersama dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Saat sampai di halaman sekolah, teriakan-teriakan dari para murid kembali terdengar.

"Kyaa… Naruto-senpai tampan sekali"

:Kyaa…."

"Kyaa….Naruto-senpai dan Rias-Oneesama serasi sekali…."

"Kyaa… awas Senpai. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Issei. Nanti tertular virus mesumnya"

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas dari para murid yang memandang mereka bertiga. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, sedangkan Issei hanya bersedih dengan tampang suramnya mendengar ejekan yang ditujukan padanya.

.

.

Time Skip

.

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang tiduran diatap sekolah. Ia tidak berada di dalam kelasnya dan lebih memilih untuk bersantai. Ia merasa sangat bosan dengan suasana pembelajaran di dalam kelas, walaupun ini baru hari keduanya di sekolah.

Saat Naruto sedang tertidur, seseorang datang ke arahnya.

"Oi bangun! Bangun!" ucap seseorang yang mencoba membangunkan Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa terganggu pun akhirnya bangun dari tidur siangnya. Saat membuka matanya tampak seorang perempuan berambut pendek dan berkacamata. Gadis tadi yang melihat mata merah milik Naruto pun sedikit kaget, namun ia segera kembali ke wajah seriusnya.

"Ada apa kau membangunkanku?" ucap Naruto sambil masih tetap berbaring. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Apa kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran?" Ucap perempuan tadi. "Di kelas sangat membosankan. Lebih baik aku tidur di sini sambil menikmati hari yang cerah ini. Akan si-sia jika hanya duduk di dalam kelas dan melewatkan semua ini." Jawab Naruto dengan nada malas. "Tetap saja tidak boleh. Namaku Sona Sitri ketua OSIS SMA Kuoh, dan sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kelasmu atau aku akan menyeretmu.!" Ucap Sona .

"Di kelas sangat membosankan. Baru satu hari saja aku belajar disini, aku sudah tidak tahan dan frustasi. Itu sebabnya aku memilih tidur di sini." Jawab Naruto sambil kembali memejamkan matanya. "Oh… jadi kau murid baru itu ya. Pantas aku merasa asing dengan wajahmu. Itu berarti kau ini adalah orang yang diceritakan Rias padaku ya. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang manusia yang memiliki kemampuan aneh yang melawan iblis liar dan malaikat jatuh." Ucap Sona.

"yah begitulah. Jika kau tau sampai sejauh ini, aku rasa kau ini bukanlah manusia, lebih tepatnya seorang iblis. Apa aku salah?" Jawab Naruto. "ya. Aku adalah iblis. Sama seperti Rias dan yang lainnya. Dan juga semua anggota OSIS adalah budak Iblisku." Ucap Sona.

"Aku baru tau ternyata banyak sekali iblis yang bersekolah di sini" ucap naruto. "SMA ini dan kota KUOH adalah wilayah dari iblis keluarga Gremory dan Sitri. Jadi wajar apabila ada banyak iblis dari kedua keluarga tersebut yang bersekolah ini. Selain itu tugas kami adalah menjaga wilayah ini." Ucap Sona memberi penjelasan.

"Nah Uzumaki-san, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu dan tidak membuang waktuku lagi. Walaupun kau adalah teman dari Rias, aku tidak akan segan-segan menyeretmu ke kelas…" ucap Sona sambil mengeluar aura kehitaman dari tubuhnya. 'Glek' Naruto yang merasakan aura membunuh dari sang Ketua OSIS langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "H-hai, Kaichou" ucap Naruto. Setelah itu ia pun langsung menuju ke kelasnya. _'wanita yang mengerikan'_ batin Naruto.

Setelah itu Sona yang melihat Naruto telah kembali ke kelasnya, melanjutkan kembali patrolinya. Dalam hati ia juga membatin _'Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang menarik'_ .

.

.

.

.

Saat ini sekolah telah usai. Naruto, Rias, dan para budaknya tengah berkumpul di ruangan klub untuk melakukan evaluasi hasil kontrak pada malam sebelumnya.

Rias yang menjadi ketua pun mulai berbicara. "Nah sekarang aku akan mengevaluasi hasil kontrak kalian. Akeno, minggu ini kau mendapat 10 kontrak, kerjamu cukup bagus. Kiba kau mendapat 8 kontrak, lebih baik dari minggu lalu. Koneko, kau mendapat 7 kontrak, pertahankan itu. Asia, kau mendapat 2 kontrak, lumayan bagus untuk iblis pemula. Dan Issei… kau sama sekali belum membuat kontrak. Kau harus lebih berusaha Issei, jika kau ingin menjadi iblis kelas atas kau harus bisa mendapatkan banyak kontrak." Ucap Rias.

"H-ha'i Buchou. Aku akan lebih berusaha lain kali." Ucap Isse dengan nada gugup karena merasa paling gagal dalam membuat kontrak. _'sial, aku bahkan kalah dari asia-chan yang masih baru. Jika begini terus, cita-cita haremku akan semakin sulit dicapai….'_ Batin Issei dengan wajah yang lesu. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya duduk sambil meminum teh yang di buat oleh Akeno. Ia merasa dirinya tidak bisa ikut campur masalah iblis untuk saat ini.

Saat mereka sedang membahas mengeni kontrak iblis tersebut, tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dan muncul sosok perempuan berpakaian maid.

" Selamat malam semuanya." Ucap wanita tadi, yang diketahui adalah Grayfia.

"Buchou, siapa dia?" tanya Issei yang belum mengetahui sosok wanita tersebut.

"Saya adalah kepala pelayan dari keluarga Gremory, Rias-Ojousama apa anda sudah memberi tahu budak-budak anda tentang hal tersebut? jika belum biarkan saya yang memberitahukannya." Ucap Grayfia. " Tidak, biar aku saja yang memberi tahu mereka." Ucap Rias.

"Minna, sebenarnya…" ucapan Rias terpotong karena tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir merwarna merah dengan disertai kobaran api, lalu kemudian menampakkan seorang pria pirang dengan wajah yang tampak arogant.

"hah.. sebelumnya aku belum pernah ke dunia manusia. Aku datang untukmu Rias sayangku…" ucap Pria yang tadi muncul dari kobaran api. "siapa orang ini?" tanya Issei. "Dia adalah Raiser Phenex-sama, keturunan murni dari iblis kelas atas. Dan anak ketiga dari keluarga Phenex" ucap Grayfia. "Keluarga Phenex?", Tanya Issei.

"Dia juga tunangan dari pewaris keluarga Gremory, dengan kata lain dia adalah tunangan dari Rias-Ojousama." Ucap Grayfia lagi. "Tunangan?" teriak Issei._ 'apa? Tunangan Rias?'_ batin Naruto yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Grayfia, namun Naruto masih tetap dengan ekspresi tenangnya.

"ya aku adalah tunangan dari sayangku Rias" Ucap Raiser sambil berjalan ke arah Rias dan membelai dagu serta rambut dari Rias. "Sudah hentikan itu Raiser. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku menolak menikah denganmu." , ucap Rias. " Tapi Rias, sebagai pewaris keluarga, kau tidak boleh mengecewakan keluargamu dengan menolak pernikahan ini." Ucap Raiser.

"Aku tidak mengecewakan keluargaku, aku akan mempunyai suami. Tapi aku hanya akan menikahi orang yang aku cintai." , ucap Rias. "Tapi kau tentu harus tau, bahwa kau harus mempertahankan garis murni keluarga iblis. Karena setelah perang, iblis berdarah murni sangatlah langka. Ayah kita mengatur pernikahan ini untuk kebaikan kita bersama" , ucap Raiser.

"Mereka hanya terlalu gegabah. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali Raiser, aku tidak akan menikah denganmu." , ucap Rias. Raiser yang mendengar penolakan dari Rias pun langsung mendekati Rias dan memegang dagunya. " Aku adalah pewaris keluarga Phenex Rias, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengotori kehormatanku. Dan aku akan membawamu kembali ke neraka" , ucap Raiser dengan sedikit nada amarah.

"Buchou…!" Ucap Akeno, Issei, dan yang lainnya. Sementara Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya dan berdiam diri di kursi yang ia duduki. Sebenarnya, ia sangat marah. Ia marah pada Raiser yang yang telah menyentuh Rias dan memaksa Rias untuk menerima pernikahannya. Namun ia sadar bahawa ini adalah urusan iblis kelas atas. Sebagai manusia ia tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur di dalamnya.

Selain itu, ia memang mencintai Rias, dan Rias juga telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada dirinya. Namun ia masih takut untuk menerima perasaan Rias dan mencintainya. Ia teringat kembali akan mimpi buruk yang pernah dialaminya. Ia takut ia tidak bisa melindungi Rias bila ia bersamanya.

"Aku akan tetap membawamu Rias, bahkan jika aku harus membakar seluruh budakmu" , ucap Raiser sambil mulai mengeluarkan api dari tubuhnya.

"Tolong hentikan itu Raiser Phenex-sama", ucap Grayfia mencoba menghentikan tindakan yang akan dilakukan Raiser.

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, Tuan Sirzech telah memperkirakan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Untuk itu ia membuat keputusan, Jika Rias-Ojousama masih bersikeras dengan penolakannya, maka akan diadakan rating game untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Ucap Grayfia. Raiser yang mendengar hal tersebutpun hanya tersenyum senang.

"ha..ha..ha.. , aku telah memainkan game ini berulang kali dan menang berturut-turut. Sementara kau bahkan belum pernah memainkannya dan tidak punya pengalaman. Selain itu Rias, apa mereka semua adalah budakmu, sepertinya selain Ratumu, mereka semua tampak lemah. Sementara aku…" 'ctik' muncul kobaran api dengan didalamnya terdapat lima belas orang wanita. "…aku memiliki lima belas, dengan kata lain satu set lengkap." , ucap Raiser.

Setelah itu salah satu dari wanita tadi yang merupakan ratu dari raiser maju dan mendekat ke Raiser lalu Raiser menciumnya di depan Rias dan para budaknya. Issei yang tidak terima akan hal tersebut pun mengaktifkan sacred gearnya namun kali ini dengan aura yang lebih kuat dari biasanya. Kini ia menggunakan energi yang telah dibagikan Draig kepadanya.

'_ternyata kekuatannya lebih besar dari yang kuduga._' Batin raiser. '_sejak kapan Issei-san/issei-kun/issei-senpai memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu?'_ batin para budak Rias. _'Sepertinya ia benar benar telah bertambah kuat'_ batin Rias.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan ketua menikahi pria menjijikkan sepertimu. Tidak perlu Rating Game. Aku akan menyelesaikannya di sini sekarang juga. Hyaa…!" ucap Issei yang kemudian maju untuk meninju Raiser. Namun tinju Issei yang dalam kekuatan penuh tiba-tiba di tahan oleh seseorang. Orang itu adalah Naruto. Semua yang ada di sana terkejut akan tindakan Naruto. Terlebih sebelumnya, Naruto berada pada jarak yang cukup jauh dari Issei, Sehingga banyak terkejut dengan kecepatannya. _'cepat sekali' _batin mereka yang ada disana.

Setelah menghentikan serangan Issei, Naruto lalu menatap tajam kearah Issei. Issei yang melihat tatapan tajam dari mata sharinggan Naruto pun langsung terdiam dan menonaktifkan Sacred Gearnya. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisnya. Ia tahu betul perbedaan kekuatan antara dirinya dan Naruto dari aura membunuh yang dipancarkannya. Apa lagi ia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Naruto sedingin ini sebelumnya. Rias dan para budaknya yang melihat ekpresi Naruto pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti Issei.

" Kau jangan gegabah Issei. Lihatlah dahulu dimana posisimu. Saat ini kau hanyalah seorang budak. Jika kau menyerangnya sekarang kau hanya akan memperburuk keadaaan dan akan semakin merepotkan tuanmu. Selain itu, kekuatanmu yang sekarang masih belum bisa untuk mengalahkannya. walaupun kau sudah mendapatkan kemampuan baru, kau harus tau batas kemampuanmu. Dia bukanlah lawan yang bisa kau anggap enteng." Ucap Naruto pada Issei.

"Sementara kau yang ada disana, walaupun kau memilki keunggulan dalam kekuatan dan pengalaman jangan pernah meremehkan lawanmu. Karena bisa jadi ia lebih kuat darimu. Selain itu kau harus menghilangkan sifat aroganmu itu., karena sifat itulah yang nantinya akan membawamu pada kehancuran." Ucap Naruto pada Raiser. Sebenarnya Raiser juga terkejut akan hawa kekuatan yang Naruto tunjukkan, terutama dari arah matanya. Namun ia menutupinya dengan tetap menampakkan wajah arrogannya. Sementara itu Grayfia yang telah mengenal Naruto, hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto lalu menuju ke pintu keluar. Saat di depan pintu keluar ia berucap " aku rasa lebih baik aku tidak ikut campur masalah ini. Selain itu, sebagai manusia aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusan Iblis kalangan atas." Setelah itu Naruto akhirnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. _'Apa? Manusia? Tapi kenapa aku merasakan kekuatan yang besar darinya? Berarti dia bukan budak Rias, lalu, Siapa dia sebenarnya?'_ batin Raiser.

"baiklah kalau begitu, dengan demikian telah diputuskan bahwa akan diadakan Rating game dalam waktu satu minggu dari sekarang" Ucap Grayfia.

Setelah ucapan dari Grayfia, Raiser dan para budaknya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

Kini satu minggu telah berlalu. Rias dan para budaknya kini telah berada di ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Disana juga ada Sona dan juga Ratunya yang bertindak sebagai pengawas. Sebelumnya Rias dan para budaknya telah berlatih selama satu minggu di gunung. Dan kini kemampuan mereka telah meningkat. Untuk issei, ia telah mempunyai teknik baru yang mesum yaitu Dress Break, serta sudah dapat menggunakan Balance Breaker walau hanya dalam waktu penggunaan 10 detik., meningkat 5 detik dari waktu sebelumnya. Sementara dengan Naruto. Ia tidak menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Rias dan budaknya selama seminggu ini. Bahkan keberadaannya juga tidak di ketahui.

kini Rias dan para budaknya tengah mempersiapkan setrategi, namun kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir putih milik Gayfia. "Apa kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Grayfia. " Ya, kami sudah siap" jawab Rias. Setelah itu, Grayfia memindahkan mereka ke tempat pertarungan yang merupakan replika dari SMA Kuoh.

Grayfia pun mulai menjelaskan peraturannya.

"markas dari kelmpok Rias Gremory berada di ruang klub penelitian gaib, sedangkan markas dari kelompok Raiser Phenex ada di ruang kepala sekolah. Sekarang pertandingan dimulai." Ucap grayfia memulai pertandingan.

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat

.

Di puncak gedung tertinggi di kota Kuoh, terlihat seorang pria berambut kuning a.k.a Naruto. Sudah seminggu ini ia tidak kembali ke ruang klub dan memilih menenangkan diri dengan berkeliling kota Kuoh. Saat ini ia tengah mencoba meningkatkan kemampuan matanya dan juga senjutsunya.

'_sudah satu minggu aku tidak kembali, mungkin sekarang Rias sedang menghadapi Raiser. Sekarang aku sudah mengerti dengan tingkah aneh Rias yang selalu menggoda dan mendekatiku tiap pagi. Dia pasti ingin aku agar mengambilnya sebelum ia menikah dengan si Raiser itu. Tapi maafkan aku Rias, aku juga masih belum siap. Rasa sakit ini masih belum bisa aku lupakan. Itulah mengapa aku belum bisa bersamamu. Untuk itu aku hanya berharap kau dapat menenangkan game ini.' _, ucap naruto dalam hati.

.

Kembali ke Rating Game

.

Setelah melalui pertarungan sengit kini pertandingan telah berakhir. Rias dan para budaknya kalah dari Raiser, lebih tepatnya Rias menyerah karena Raiser hendak membunuh para budaknya jika ia terus melawan. Kondisi budak Rias, cukup memprihatinkan. Koneko dan Kiba sudah pingsan dalam pertandingan. Issei yang telah menggunakan Balance Breaker walau Cuma 10 detik, namun masih bukan tandingan Raiser yang seperti mahluk abadi. Sementara Akeno sudah kalah dan kelelahan melawan ratu dari Raiser. Dan akhirnya Rias pun menyerah dari Raiser dan menerima keputusan untuk menikah dengannya.

.

.

.

Kini waktu tengah malam telah tiba. Di dunia bawah kini tengah ramai dengan acara persiapan pertunangan dari Rias Gremory, pewaris dari keluarga Gremory dengan Raiser Phenex, pewaris dari keluarga Phenex. Tidak lama lagi akan di langsungkan acara pertunangan dari keduanya di dunia bawah.

Sementara itu dengan naruto, ia masih setia di puncak gedung tertinggi di kota Kuoh. Namun kali ini ia kedatangan seorang tamu.

" Selamat malam Naruto-kun" ucap seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah Grayfia. " Selamat malam Grayfia, bagaimana hasil pertandingnnya?" tanya Naruto. "Pertandingan telah berakhir dengan kemenangan dari kelompok Raiser Phenex" ucap Grayfia. "seperti yang kuperkirakan" Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto-kun?" tanya Grayfia. "hm… entahlah, mungkin aku pergi dari kota ini dan mencari petualangan baru." Jawab Naruto. "Apa kau mencoba melarikan diri Naruto-kun?" ucap Grayfia.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?' tanya Naruto. "Aku tau kau ini mencintai Rias. Dan kau juga pasti tau bahwa Rias juga mencintaimu. Saat ini, Rias mungkin masih menunggumu dan berharap kau akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya." Ucap Grayfia.

"Aku tau dia mencintaiku. Dan aku juga mencintainya. Tapi aku ingin membuang jauh-jauh perasaan ini. Aku tidak ingin merasakan perasaan seperti ini lagi. Sudah cukup rasa sakit dan kehilangan yang aku alami sebelumnya. Aku tidak ingin merasakannya kembali" ucap Naruto.

"itu berarti kau masih terjebak dengan masa lalumu Naruto-kun. Dunia mu dan dunia yang sekarang sudah berbeda. Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus dikekang oleh penyesalanmu di masa lalu. Sekarang kau tinggal di dunia ini dan bukan di duniamu lagi. Maka mulailah lagi apa yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan di masa lalu. Jika dulu kau tidak merasakan yang namanya keluarga, bukankah Rias ingin bersamamu dan menjadi keluargamu. Selain itu kau juga telah mendapatkan teman-teman baru di sini. Bukankah kau seharusnya melindungi mereka beserta impian mereka. Dan jika kau mau, kau juga bisa mengenggapku dan Sirzech-kun sebagai kakakmu." Ucap Grayfia. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebutpun hanya terdiam.

"Naruto-kun, seseorang harus terus melihat kedepan dan melangkah maju. Jangan sampai hanya melihat ke belakang dan terjebak di masa lalu. Nah sekarang ambillah ini." Ucap Grayfia lagi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto. " ini adalah kertas lingkaran sihir. Dengan ini kau bisa berteleport ke tempat pesta pertunangan Rias." Jawab Grayfia.

"Jika kau ingin mengambil kembali adikku, seranglah tempat itu. Itulah pesan Sirzech-kun untukmu."ucap Grayfia. " Tapi aku hanyalah seorang manusia. Sementara Rias adalah bangsawan iblis kelas atas. Bukankah justru akan menyebabkan masalah nantinya, jika aku merebut Rias.?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau tentunya sudah tau Naruto-kun. aku, Sirzech-kun, dan keluarga Gremory, tidak pernah membeda-bedakan Ras seseorang. Jika kau khawatir dengan pandangan Kaum Iblis yang lain. Keluarga Gremory lah yang akan mengurusnya. Sekarang semua keputusan ada di tangan mu. Rias dan aku akan menunggumu di dunia bawah. Sekarang aku harus undur diri." Setelah itu Grayfia menghilang dari sana meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terus berfikir. Ia tengah merenungkan kembali tiap perkataan dari Grayfia.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat pesta

.

"selamat datang para bangsawan dari dunia Iblis. Keluarga Phenex merasa terhormat atas kehadiran kalian malam ini. Kami mengundang kalian untuk mengumumkan secara resmi bahwa aku Raiser Phenex dan Rias Gremory, pewaris dari keluarga Gremory akan segera menikah." Ucap raiser yang ada di tengah-tengah pesta.

"langsung saja aku perkenalkan calon istriku, Rias Gremory…." Lalu selanjutnya muncul lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory dan menampakkan Rias dengan baju pengantin berwarna putih.

Namun setelah kehadiran Rias di tengah pesta, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang di dobrak paksa. 'Brak'. Dan dari sana muncul seseorang yang di kenal Rias. Ia adalah Naruto yang telah memutuskan untuk datang ke dunia bawah dan membawa Rias kembali.

"Naruto-kun" ucap Rias. "Naruto-senpai/Naruto-kun/Naruto-san" ucap Akeno Issei dan para budak Rias lainnya. "Beraninya kau memberontak masuk!"ucap Raiser marah. "aku Uzumaki Naruto, akan membawa Rias kembali. Karena dia adalah milikku.!" Ucap Naruto lantang membuat semua yang ada disana kaget. Sementara Rias hanya bersemu merah.

"Sialan kau. Penjaga tangkap dia." Ucap Raiser. Setelah itu datang belasan penjaga yang mencoba untuk menangkap Naruto. Namun saat mereka semua sudah dekat dengan Naruto, tiba-tiba mereka tidak bisa bergerak setelah melihat mata sharinggan Naruto. Setelah para penjaga tidak bisa bergerak, Naruto hanya berjalan melewati mereka semua dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar dan dingin.

"apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya para undangan yang bingung dengan keadaan saat ini.

"aku hanya mempersiapkan sedikit hiburan" ucap seseorang yang berjalan ketengah pesta. Ternyata orang itu adalah Sirzech Lucifer sang Maou iblis. "Sirzech-sama apa maksudmu hiburan?" tanya Raiser yang tidak terima. "aku ingin kau bertarung melawan orang itu. Hanya menang dari Rating game yang sudah bisa diprediksi hasilnya, tentu kurang menarik bukan? Untuk itulah aku ingin kau melawannya. Dan jika kau bisa menang kau boleh langsung menikahi Rias tanpa bertunangan. Namun jika kau kalau. Kau harus memberikan Rias padanya." Ucap Sirzech memberi penjelasan.

"Jika hanya melawan manusia seperti dia, aku bisa mengalahkannya dalam lima belas detik" ucap Raiser sombong. "Bagaimana denganmu Naruto-san?" tanya Sirzech pada Naruto. "saya setuju Sirzech-sama." Jawab Naruto.

"baiklah Grayfia, bawa mereka ke arena" perintah Sirzech. "Ha'i Sirzech-sama" jawabnya.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Raiser dipindahkan ke sebuah arena pertarungan. Sementara Sirzech dan para tamu yang lain menonton dari tribun yang telah disediakan.

"Baiklah jika kalian sudah siap pertarungan dimulai", ucap Grayfia memulai pertarungan.

.

.

Dan Pertarungan pun dimulai.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya update juga. Maaf kalau lama. Tapi setidaknya Author bisa update rutin satu minggu sekali.

.

.

Langsung saja bagi yang mau Review

vvv

vv

v


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**The Last Shinobi**

**.**

**.**

**Author** : Uzumakai Hatake

**Disclaimer** :: Naruto & Highschool DxD WASN'T mine

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Rated** : T semi M

**Genre** :: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship

**Pair** : Naruto U. x G. Rias

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

.

.

**Summary** : Pada perang dunia shinobi keempat, seluruh shinobi dari lima negara besar telah gugur di tangan Uchiha Madara. Naruto Uzumaki memenangkan pertarungan terakhir melawan Uchiha Madara dan menjadi shinobi terakhir. Bermaksud menggunakan jutsu ruang dan waktu pengembangan dari Hiraishin yang belum sempurna untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan merubah takdir, Uzumaki Naruto Justru terlempar ke ruang dimensi lain.

.

.

Notification :

" Abcd " = percakapan

' _Abcd '_ = percakapan dalam hati.

**Abcd = **Jutsu / Tehnik

'Abcd' = Efek suara

.

.

.

. . . Enjoy The Story . . .

READ and REVIEW

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

"Baiklah jika kalian sudah siap. Pertarungan dimulai", ucap Grayfia memulai pertarungan.

Dan Pertarungan pun dimulai.

.

Kini di tengah arena pertarungan telah berdiri dua orang yang saling berhadapan, mereka adalah Raiser Phenex dan Naruto. Raiser tetap memasang wajah arogannya sedangkan Naruto dengan wajah dingin dan seriusnya.

Sementara itu di tribun pertandingan, terlihat para penonton yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menyaksikan pertarungan yang akan segera berlangsung. Selain Rias, Akeno, Issei, dan budak iblis Rias yang lainnya, juga terdapat para iblis kalangan atas termasuk sang Maou Lucifer dan juga Sona Sitri yang merupakan teman Rias.

'_Aku ingin sekali melihat kemampuanmu, Uzumaki Naruto!'_ batin Sona._'Naruto-kun semoga kau bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini' _batin Rias yang akan menyaksikan orang yang dicintainya bertarung. Sementara itu dengan Sirzech, _'Nah, tunjukkanlah kemampuanmu di sini, Naruto!'_ batinnya.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto, ia tengah berkonsentrasi dengan lawan yang dihadapinya. Saat ini ia belum mengaktifkan Fumetsu Mangekyu Sharinggannya dan hanya memakai mode sharinggan yang biasa dengan pola tiga tomoe. _'sebelum melakukan pertarungan yang sesungguhnya, aku harus mengetahui terlebih dahulu bagaimana cara dia bertarung dan mencari kelemahannya'_ batin Naruto.

"Baiklah manusia, sekarang aku akan menyerangmu lebih dulu. Kau seharusnya merasa terhormat karena bisa berhadapan dengan iblis kalangan atas sepertiku. Namun sayangnya pertarungan ini akan menjadi mimpi burukmu, karena aku akan menunjukkan padamu perbedaan kekuatan antara manusia dengan iblis. Sekarang terimalah ini!" ucap Raiser yang telah menyiapkan kobaran api di kedua tangannya dan menembakkan api yang cukup besar ke arah Naruto.

'_Apinya besar sekali, sial! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.'_ Batin Naruto. Naruto yang melihat serangan Raiser pun segera melakukan segel tangan dan mengucapkan nama salah satu jutsunya untuk menahan serangan Raiser. "**Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku**" ucap Naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto menyemburkan kobaran api yang cukup besar ke arah serangan api dari Raiser. Kedua serangan api tersebut pun saling bertemu dan bertabrakan di tengah arena pertarungan. Kini di tengah arena telah tercipta sebuah kobaran api yang sangat besar dan tinggi bahkan melebar hingga ke tepi arena dan membakar pembatas. Para penonton yang menyaksikannya pun di buat takjub dengan serangan pertama dari kedua petarung tersebut.

'_Mereka berdua sangat hebat!'_ batin Issei dan para budak iblis Rias yang lainnya. _'m-manusia itu bisa menahan serangan api Phenex. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?'_ batin para Iblis yang menghadiri pesta tersebut dan ikut menonton pertandingan.

Setelah kedua serangan api tersebut berhenti, terlihatlah dua orang yang masih sama-sama berdiri kokoh di tengah arena. Namun sesaat setelah menahan serangan dari Raiser, Naruto langsung berlari ke depan dan menyiapkan Taijutsu-nya. Setelah sampai di depan Raiser, Naruto menyerangnya dengan kombinasi pukulan dan tendangan ke tubuh Raiser. Namun serangan-serangan dari Naruto masih bisa di tahan dengan mudah oleh Raiser. "Hanya segitu kah seranganmu? Lemah.." ucap Raiser.

Melihat serangannya yang gagal Naruto lalu melompat mundur kebelakang dan merapal segel tangan. "**Fuuton : Kazeryuu no jutsu**" setelah itu muncul seekor naga angin dari belakang Naruto dan menyerang kearah Raiser. _'Jika dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh seperti ini, ia pasti tidak akan bisa menghindarinya'_ batin Naruto.

Dan benar saja, Raiser yang menerima serangan Naruto dari jarak dekat tidak bisa menghindar dan terkena jutsu angin milik Naruto. '_Sial, aku tidak bisa menghindar_' batin Raiser.

Akhirnya Raiser yang terkena serangan telak tersebut pun hanya bisa menerima tiap efek sayatan dari serangan Naruto.

Setelah serangan Naruto tadi usai kini tampak Raiser yang mengalami luka - luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun setelah beberapa saat, luka – luka yang ada di tubuh Raiser tadi langsung pulih seperti sedia kala. _'regenerasi tubuhnya sangat cepat, ini akan menjadi sulit'_ batin Naruto.

"ha…ha…ha…, aku harus mengakui bahwa kau memiliki kemampuan yang hebat. Namun itu semua tidaklah cukup. Tubuhku ini abadi. Tubuhku akan langsung beregenerasi setiap terkena serangan. Itu berarti semua seranganmu akan sia-sia. Bukankah sudah aku katakan mengenai perbedaan kekuatan diantara kita." Ucap Raiser sombong.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut pun hanya berdiam diri dan berfikir.

Lalu kemudian Raiser pun berbicara lagi, "Aku akan menunjukkan padamu mengapa kita berbeda. Aku akan menunjukkan salah satu perbedaan mutlak antara manusia rendah sepertimu dengan diriku yang merupakan iblis kalangan atas." ucap Raiser.

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya Raiser kemudian mengeluarkan sepasang sayap yang sangat lebar dipunggungnya. Sayap Raiser ini terbuat dari api yang berwarna kuning kemerahan. Kemudian setelah itu Raiser pun terbang ke atas arena mencoba menunjukkan keunggulan yang tidak di miliki oleh lawannya. "Dengan sayap ini kau tidak akan bisa setara denganku dan dirimu akan selalu berada dibawahku manusia. " Ucap Raiser.

Sementara itu di tribun penonton, kini terlihat para iblis kalangan atas yang ikut tersenyum bangga melihat hal tersebut. Sebagian dari mereka memang menganggap bahwa iblis selalu berada di atas manusia dan mahluk supranatural lainnya. Hal tersebut merupakan salah satu sifat alami dari para iblis.

'_Naruto-kun semoga kau baik-baik saja'_ batin Rias yang agak cemas melihat kondisi pertarungan yang tampak tidak seimbang_. 'sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto/Naruto-san?' _batin Sirzech dan Sona.

'_Sial, kali ini dia benar. Dengan kemampuan regenerasi tubuhnya dan keunggulannya dalam melakukan pergerakan, hal ini membuatku terdesak. Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan mata ini'_ batin Naruto.

Walaupun terdesak , Naruto yang berada di tanah masih tampak tenang. Di wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa takut akan keunggulan dari lawannya. Hanya ketenangan dan rasa kepercayaan diri yang ia tunjukkan dalam sikapnya.

"Aku tau perbedaan kemampuan kita berdua. Namun lihat saja, aku akan membuatmu terjatuh dari kesombonganmu itu. Walaupun aku tidak bisa terbang sepertimu, akan tetapi aku akan tetap mengalahkanmu dengan kemampuanku dan merebut Rias darimu!" ucap Naruto lantang. Sirzech dan yang lainnya hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan penuh semangat dari Naruto. Sementara dengan Rias, ia sangat terharu dengan kegigihan dari Naruto yang ingin membawanya kembali.

Setelah itu kini mata Naruto yang sebelumnya masih berpola tiga tomoe kini telah berubah menjadi mata FMS miliknya.

'_Sepertinya ia mulai serius setelah melihat kemampuan dari Raiser' _batin Sirzech. _'matanya berubah dari yang sebelumnya. Apa ia akan menunjukkan kemampuannya yang sesungguhnya, aku semakin penasaran'_ batin Sona. _'berjuanglah Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai'_ Batin Rias, Akeno, dan para budak Rias yang lainnya.

"Nah… sekarang saatnya kita serius, Raiser" ucap Naruto. "Coba saja jika kau memang bisa." balas Raiser.

Lalu kemudian Naruto menutup mata kirinya dan setelah itu darah segar mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya tersebut. Kemudian, ia lalu membuka mata kirinya kembali dan mengucapkan sesuatu. "**Amaterasu**". Lalu seketika dari tangan kanan Raiser muncul sebuah api berwarna hitam dan membakar lengannya.

"Pa-panas sekali, a-api apa ini? Sial, tidak bisa di padamkan" ucap Raiser setelah terkena api hitam Naruto. Setelah itu api hitam yang yang membakar lengan Raiser mulai menyebar ke bagian tubuh Raiser yang lain. Karena tidak bisa dipadamkan dan akan menyebar, Raiser lalu memotong tangan kanannya. Dan api hitam Naruto pun terjatuh ke bawah bersama dengan potongan lengan Raiser.

Namun dengan kemampuan Phenex nya, setelah lengannya terpotong munculah kobaran api di bekas tangannya yang terpotong dan membentuk lengan yang baru.

Kini dengan Naruto. Saat ini ia tengah berlutut di tanah dan memegangi mata kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya ia tengah kesakitan karena serangan yang ia lancarkan tadi.

'_arrrgh….Sial, mataku panas sekali. Ini adalah kali kedua aku menggunakannya setelah dulu aku menggunakannya untuk melawan Madara. Tapi aku tidak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini, padahal dulu tidak seperti ini. Selain itu api yang aku keluarkan sangatlah kecil dan hanya membakar lengannya, terlalu kecil jika ingin membakar seluruh tubuhnya hingga menjadi abu. Sepertinya aku belum terlalu menguasai mata ini.'_ batin Naruto yang masih setia berlutut di tanah dan menahan rasa sakit di matanya.

Sementara itu di tribun penonton.

'_a-api hitam apa itu? Api itu sangat berbahaya. Namun sepertinya ia belum terlalu menguasainya.'_ batin Sirzech dan Sona bersamaan. _'Aku harap kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai'_ batin Rias dan para budaknya yang tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

"ha…ha…ha… sepertinya kau sedang kesakitan di bawah sana manusia rendah. Namun seranganmu itu sia-sia. Karena aku bisa menumbuhkan kembali lenganku yang kau bakar. Tapi api hitammu itu sangatlah menarik." ucap Raiser. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Raiser pun segera berdiri dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari matanya.

"Regenerasi tubuhmu memang sangat hebat. Dan sepertinya aku belum terlalu menguasai api hitam tadi." ucap Naruto yang kini telh berdiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang aku akan mengakhirimu di sini. Walaupun akan sangat disayangkan jika kau harus mati. Namun inilah balasan untuk mahluk rendah sepertimu yang berani melawanku!" ucap Raiser. Setelah itu, ia terbang menukik ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menembakkan Bola api besar dari tangannya. "Terimalah ini dan kau akan berakhir" ucap Raiser lagi.

Kini Naruto yang mendapat serangan tidak lagi sempat untuk membuat segel tangan . ia pun memilih untuk menghindar dengan melompat ke atas. Raiser yang melihat Naruto melompat pun langsung tersenyum. "kena kau!" ucap Raiser. Dan setelah itu ia kembali menyerang Naruto yang sedang berada di udara dengan bola api miliknya. Ia sangat yakin, kali ini lawannya tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi dan pertarungan akan berakhir.

Teman-teman Naruto yang melihat keadaan bahaya tersebut pun mulai panik. "Naruto/Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai" ucap mereka.

Namun saat bola api tersebut mengenai Naruto. Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto langsung berubah menjadi puluhan burung gagak dan menyebar ke segala arah. Raiser yang melihat hal tersebut pun terkejut. _'A-apa! Bagaimana mungkin?'_ batin Raiser yang terkejut. "A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ucap Rias dan yang lainnya, termasuk para Iblis kalangan atas yang melihat hal tersebut.

Saat Raiser dan seluruh iblis yang masih terkejut dan bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi, kini puluhan gagak tadi telah berkumpul kembali membentuk wujud Naruto di arena pertarungan beberapa meter dari Raiser._ 'Aku masih beruntung, tampaknya aku dapat menguasai genjutsu lebih cepat dan lebih baik daripada amaterasu. ini akan semakin menarik '_ batin Naruto.

Saat ini sebenarnya Raiser dan para iblis yang melihat pertandingan telah terperangkap dalam genjutsu Naruto. Sehingga panca indra mereka tidak berfungsi dengan baik dan terjebak dalam ilusi buatan Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau dan semua yang ada di sini terkejut dengan yang kulakukan barusan?" ucap Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi itu?" tanya Raiser. "Baiklah aku akan memberi tahumu. Itu tadi adalah teknik Genjutsu. Cukup itu saja yang harus kau ketahui. Tapi intinya adalah dengan teknik ini, kemampuanmu yang sekarang tidak akan lagi berguna melawanku" ucap Naruto dengan senyum sinis.

Raiser yang saat ini tengah terbang di atas arena merasa di remehkan oleh ucapan Naruto, lalu kemudian ia menyerang Naruto kembali dengan api nya. "Rasakan ini" ucap Raiser. Namun serangan kali ini pun sama saja. Tubuh Naruto kembali berubah menjadi puluhan gagak dan kini menghilang.

'_D-dia menghilang. Di mana dia?'_ ucap Raiser bingung. Lalu tiba-tiba, "Kau mencariku Raiser?" ucap Naruto.

Namun kini kondisi Naruto berbeda. Saat ini tubuh Naruto menempel dan keluar dari badan Raiser yang tengah terbang di udara.

Raiser dan semua yang menyaksikan pun terkejut dengan aksi Naruto. Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan menyerang Raiser.

Naruto memulai serangannya dengan memotong kedua sayap api milik Raiser. Raiser yang sayapnya terpotong pun langsung terjatuh ke tanah. "B-bagaimana bisa? Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan apiku?." Ucap Raiser.

Kemudian kini Naruto menyerang Raiser lagi dengan menusukkan kunainya ke kedua kaki Raiser dan membuatnya jatuh berlutut di tanah. "Arrrrrgh…, apa yang kau lakukan? Dan kenapa lukaku tidak bisa pulih?" ucap Raiser yang kesakitan_. 'Apa yang terjadi dengan Raiser. Kenapa lukanya tidak bisa pulih? Apa sebenarnya yang telah dilakukan oleh Naruto?'_ batin Sirzech dan yang lainnya.

Naruto yang melihat Raiser telah terjatuh dan tampak tidak berdaya lalu menghilang dari tubuh Raiser dan kini berdiri di hadapan Raiser.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan kepadamu. Dengan teknik ini kemampuanmu tidak akan berguna melawanku. Dengan teknik ini aku akan membuatmu terjatuh. Dengan teknik ini kesombonganmu juga akan runtuh. Saat kau begitu membanggakan kemampuanmu dan merendahkan lawanmu, saat itu pula kau akan terjtuh karena kesombonganmu. Kekuatan bukanlah segalanya. Kau jangan terlalu bergantung dengan kemampuan pemulihanmu. Walaupun kau mengatakan bahwa kau ini abadi, namun jika kau kehilangan kemampuan pemulihanmu, kau akan mati. Karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi. Setiap kekuatan pasti ada batasan dan kelemahannya. aku harap kau dapat mengerti sekarang." Ucap Naruto pada Raiser yang hanya bisa terduduk dan terdiam.

Setelah menjatuhkan Raiser dan mencoba menyadarkannya dari sikap arogan yang dimilikinya, Naruto lalu melepaskan genjutsunya.

Setelah itu, tubuh Raiser kini telah pulih dengan kembalinya kemampuan api Phenex-nya. Namun tampaknya Raiser merasa tidak puas dengan apa yang telah Naruto lakukan padanya.

"Kurang ajar kau, berani-beraninya kau menghina kehormatanku. Aku adalah Raiser Phenex. Burung yang abadi, Aku tidak terima di perlakukan seperti ini. Aku akan membunuhmu manusia. Sekarang rasakanlah ini!" ucap Raiser yang sudah menyiapkan bola apinya, namun kali ini dengan ukuran yang lima kali lebih besar dari yang biasa ia gunakan. Raiser yang kini telah kembali dapat mengepakkan sayapnya lalu terbang ke udara berniat menyerang Naruto dengan membakar seluruh arenanya sekaligus. Setelah itu ia lalu melemparkan apinya yang sangat besar ke arah Naruto.

"ha..ha.. ha.. sekarang kau tidak akan bisa mengindar karena aku akan membakarmu bersama dengan seluruh arenanya" ucap Raiser sombong.

'Hah… sepertinya kesombongannya jauh lebih kuat dari pada serangan dan pengertian yang coba aku berikan padanya. Jika begini…."ucap Naruto lalu menghilang. 'wush' sebelum api raiser mengenai arena pertarungan Naruto tiba-tba menghilang dari arena tersebut._ 'setidaknya aku telah menaruh segel Hiraishin di tubuhnya saat aku menyerangnya tadi, dengan begini aku bisa menjangkaunya'_ batin Naruto.

Selanjutnya kini Naruto telah berada di belakang Raiser dengan sebuah jutsu ditangannya. "**Fuuton : Rasenshuriken**" ucap Naruto. Raiser yang melihat perpindahan Naruto ke belakang dirinya sangat terkejut. _'cepat sekali gerakannya, aku tidak akan bisa menghindar'_ batin Raiser. Sementara dengan para iblis yang menyaksikan pun sama terkejutnya melihat kecepatan dari Naruto.

Setelah mengeluarkan jutsunya, Naruto lalu menghantamkan jutsunya tadi ke arah Raiser dan, 'Blar….' Jutsu Naruto mengenai punggung raiser dengan telak. Raiser pun terdorong hingga jatuh ke tanah lagi. Setelah jatuh ke tanah pusaran jutsu tadi langsung membesar hingga beberapa meter dengan tubuh Raiser yang ada di tengahnya.

"Arrrgh…" teriakan Raiser yang menerima serangan tersebut.

Pusaran angin dari jutsu Naruto berlangsung hingga beberapa saat. Naruto yang tadi berada di udara pun kini juga sudah jatuh ke tanah dari ketinggian belasan meter. Namun ia bisa mendarat dengan sempurna, dan berdiri dengan tegak di arena.

Kini setelah Pusaran angin tadi berhenti, tercipta sebuah kawah dengan kedalaman lima meter dan lebar sepuluh meter dengan tubuh Raiser yang tergeletak di dalamnya.

"itu tadi adalah salah satu teknik terkuatku. Jika tekena orang yang biasa, ia pasti akan langsung mati. Namun dengan kemampuanmu dalam beregenarasi, mungkin kau masih bisa bertahan hidup. Akan tetapi kau pasti saat ini tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu." Kini tubuh Raiser memang tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas tanah. Walaupun ia masih sadarkan diri.

"Serangan ku tadi menyerang dan menghancurkan tiap tiap sel dan saraf di tubuhmu. Jadi wajar jika kau tidak bisa bergerak. Namun dengan kemampuanmu, kau mungkin dapat pulih kembali namun memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama unutuk memulihkannya. Mungkin setidaknya memerlukan waktu selama beberapa hari…. Kau tau? Aku menyadari satu hal yang menjadi kelemahanmu. Semakin parah luka yang kau terima semakin lama pula waktu yang kau perlikan untuk memulihkan luka mu itu. Untuk itulah aku melakukan serangan terkuatku untuk memberiakn efek luka yang besar pada tubuhmu." ucap Naruto.

Raiser yang mengalami luka parahpun tidak bisa bergerak bahkan untuk sekedar membalas ucapan dari Naruto. Melihat hal tersebut Grayfia pun lalu turun ke arena dan memeriksa keadaan Raiser.

"Keadaannya sangat parah. Raiser Phenex tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan." Ucap Grayfia._ 'serangannya sangat mengerikan'_ tambah Grayfia dalam hati.

"Dengan ini aku umumkan bahwa pemenang dari pertandingan ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto." ucap Grayfia mengakhiri pertandingan.

Setelah diumumkan pemenang dari pertarungan ini, sorak sorai kini terlihat dari arah Rias dan kelmpoknya. _'Kau memang hebat Naruto/Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai' _batin Sirzech, Akeno, dan yang lainnya. _'kau berhasil Naruto-kun'_ batin Rias.

Sementara itu tubuh Raiser langsung dibawa oleh para budaknya untuk menerima perawatan.

Setelah merasa pertarungan telah usai, Naruto lalu berjalan kearah Rias dan yang lainnya. Rias yang melihat Naruto mendekat pun langsung menghampiri Naruto dan memelukknya.

" Kau berhasil Naruto-kun" ucap Rias yang memeluk Naruto erat. "ya , aku berhasil Rias. Aku berhasil mendapatkanmu, dan kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain merebutmu lagi. Maafkan aku yang telah mengabaikanmu. Kini aku telah menemukan tujuanku yang baru, yaitu untuk hidup bersama bersama denganmu. Karena kini aku sadar bahwa aku ini juga mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto. " ya, aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun" ucap Rias.

Sementara itu, anggota kelompok Rias yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat tuan mereka telah bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Kau menunjukkan pertarungan yang hebat Naruto" ucap Sirzech yang kini telah menghampiri mereka semua dengan di didampingi Grayfia di sampingnya.

"Yah, aku harus berterima kasih padamu dan juga Grayfia yang telah memberiku kesempatan ini" ucap Naruto yang kini telah melepas pelukan dari Rias.

"aku rasa kau memang layak untuk mendapatkanya. Dan tampaknya mulai saat ini aku harus mempercayakan adikku padamu." Ucap Sirzech. " kau tidak usah khawatir, aku pasti akan menjaga sesuatu yang berharga bagiku dengan baik." Ucap Naruto._ 'Dan kali ini aku tidak akan gagal seperti dulu'_ batin Naruto.

"Nah sekarang saatnya kami pergi dulu" ucap Naruto yang kini telah bersiap untuk pergi dengan menggenggam tangan dari Rias. "ara..ara.. kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali Naruto-kun, jangan-jangan kau sudah ingin melakukan itu dengan Buchou" ucap Akeno dengan senyum mesum di wajahnya.

"a-ah t-tidak, aku hanya ingin berdua dulu dengan Rias dan memulihkan tenagaku yang terkuras setelah bertarung. Nah sampai jumpa lagi." Ucap Naruto gugup.

"Hah, mereka buru-buru sekali. Tapi mungkin akan lebih baik jika Rias ada bersama denagn Naruto dahulu untuk saat ini." Ucap Sirzech. Sementara itu dengan Issei,_ 'Naruto-senpai, aku juga akan menitipkan Buchou padamu. Namun lihat saja aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dan melampaui dirimu suatu saat nanti. Dan selanjutnya aku akan mendirikan kerajaan haremku sendiri dan membuatmu merasa iri terhadapku'_ batin Issei dengan rasa hormat yang kian tumbuh dihatinya setelah melihat pertarungan senpainya tadi.

Dan kini Naruto dan Rias telah berteleport ke ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib dengan menggunakan Hiraishin milik Naruto.

Dan kehidupan Naruto di dunia yang baru ini telah memasuki babak yang baru.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akhirnya Author kembali….

Maaf kalau updatenya lebih lama dari biasanya dan wordnya tidak terlalu banyak, itu karena minggu ini Author harus fokus dulu untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari kampus yang telah menumpuk sehingga tidak memiliki banyak waktu.

Apalagi minggu depan Author harus menjalani Ujian Akhir Semester yang bisa membuat stress. Oleh karena itu mungkin untuk chapter depan tidak akan bisa di update tepat waktu dan harus menunggu sekitar dua minggu atau lebih.

Jadi Author mohon doa dan dukungannya saja agar bisa mengerjakan UAS dengan baik dan bisa kembali melanjutkan fic ini hingga tamat.

.

Mungkin itu dulu yang dapat diampaikan dari Author.

.

.

Langsung saja Review di bawah sini

vvv

vv

v


End file.
